


What if the heroes met..

by doctor_halfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_halfblood/pseuds/doctor_halfblood
Summary: Demigods alike meet characters from different universes, ranging from books, animes, and movies. One shots and I take suggestions!





	1. What if Percy Jackson met Agustus Waters?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about two years ago, so sorry about that! This takes place after Boo and Augustus waters is from The Fault in Our Stars.

*At a beach*

Percy's P.O.V

I was in the water talking to some fish about my dad. Nothing new. I resurfaced to go to land, but something felt wrong. I looked around and it looked like a guy was drowning. I used the water to keep him up right then I swam to him. I took him to the shore. I took the water out of lungs like I did with Jason's, oblivious to anyone who might have been watching.

"Hey dude are you ok?" I asked, worried.

He coughed then said, "Yes thank you life guard. I'm so sor-"

"What life guard?" I asked confused

"Don't tell me a stranger kissed me!" He groaned.

Maybe I should be a lifeguard.. that would be kind of cool, seeing as I am on my high-school's swim team...

"I uh just took the water out of your lungs..how were you drowning? If a shark tried to get you I can get him to say sorry."

"Uhh.."

August's P.O.V

This guy is really weird. How could he get a shark to say sorry? How did he get the water out of my lungs if he wasn't a lifeguard?

I sighed. "You see I have cancer. I am missing a leg. The only reason I was at the beach was cuz my girlfriend's here. She went to the bathroom though." 

"Oh dude..how is it like to have only one leg?" 

"Well..it kinda sucks. I have to have a fake one-"

"Is it a different feeling when you walk?"

"..." Is he serious? "I didn't catch your name. You only saved my life and all. I'm Augustus. Augustus Waters."

He hesitated before whispering, "The name is Percy Jackson son of-" He caught himself. 

"Uhh you don't have to tell me who your parents are that's kinda weird...You should meet my girlfriend Hazel." I said to change to topic.

"Hazel? I thought she was dating Frank."

"What? Who's Frank?" Hazel said from behind me.

"Hazel's boyfriend." Percy said

"No I'm Hazel's boyfriend. Right?" I looked to Hazel, completely confused at this point.

"Yeah! You sure your talking about me? I'm a teen with lung cancer! No one besides Gus would want to date me."

"Oh sorry. The Hazel I know was born in New Orleans in the 1900's" Percy stated.

"She must be really old then. You have weird friends." I laughed.

"No, no she's 13. Well technically. She did die and come back to life.. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." He blushed.

"How did she come back to life?" I was seriously confused. Unless he was joking and it was a prank?

"Oh I said to much..." He bit his tongue.

I saw Hazel fall on the floor. 

"Hazel! Are you ok?!"

"The w-water--my lungs."

We would be to slow to find a hospital or call one.

"Percy take the water out of her lungs like you did with me!"

Without question he put his hand on her chest. He then motioned his hand back and water just came out. Hazel coughed and I was sitting there, eyes wide. 

"W-what? H-how? Thank you so much for saving me! How did you..?"

Percy stood up and so did we. Hazel was still clothed with her tank and I was in swim trunks. 

"Follow me." Was all he said.

Percy's P.O.V

I know I couldn't trust Carter to tell him who I was, but these people seemed trust worthy. And I saved their lives, so that counts for something.

I walked them to an area, completely secluded from all people.

"Do you guys want to get wet?"

"No I have jeans and a white tee on..." Said the one called Hazel.

I can't help but feel stupid thinking he was talking about the daughter of Pluto. Gods, that was embarrassing. 

"Right. I need to tell you something in private. Let's start a conga line! Hazel you behind me and Gus you behind her."

After about a minute they obeyed. I then walked in the water, willing it to not wet us. 

"Uhh Percy I said I didn't want to get wet!"

"Yeah, your not trust me! Now both of you in front of me!"

They did what they were told. 

"Ok now hold your breathes. I'm going to create a giant bubble around us, so we don't get wet and we can breathe. Trust me. Go under and don't come up."

They gave each other glances then went down holding their breaths. I made a bubble around us. 

"Ok you can stop holding your breathes now." I said clearly.

When they couldn't handle it they started to breathe and was shocked when they didn't drown. I smiled as a Hammer Head came and nuzzled my leg.

"Do you guys know of the Greek gods?" I asked casually

They both nodded.

"I am a demigod. One of my parents is mortal. Another it's a god."

"What no way!" They said in unison.

"Yup. I'll give you a hint of which god is my parent. Hey sharky can you get me a dolphin please?" 

'Yes sir' it said in my head. 

A dolphin then came. 

"Can you do some tricks for me please?" It danced around. "Thanks! You can leave now. Tell my dad I said hi!" Now normally I don't like to show off. But today was just a good day and I made some new friends.

"I'm guessing the water one." Gus said.

"Yes his name is..."

"Poseidon. Your the son of the sea god." Hazel snapped, looking completely delighted.

I nodded. "Yup! That's how I got the water out of your lungs. I control water. That's also why we're breathing."

"Wow. That's cool!" said Gus.

"The downside: I'm son of one of The Big Three so my scent it's strong. Monsters find me faster and easier."

"Well then. It was nice being here and all but I really need to sit." said Hazel.

"Sure come on!"

When we were on beach, Hazel sat down right away.

"Haha guys I got to go back to my girlfriend. She realized I left home. Nice meeting you Gus, Hazel. Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't mention this to anyone."

I whistled a good taxi whistle when Black Jack swooped down. 'Hey boss. You got some donuts?'

I laughed. "No I don't have donuts. Annabeth it's ticked at me. We got to get back to camp." 

'You have to, not me!' Blackjack laughed.

"Shut up!"

Right when I got on Gus said-

"You can talk to horses?"

"Yup. My dad made them. This is Black Jack, my Pegasus."

"I'm done asking questions just leave." Hazel started laughing.

That's when I flew off to Camp Half Blood where I left Annabeth waiting for me at the beach. I gave her a kiss then was judo flipped. Ah good times..


	2. What if Annabeth met Rose Tyler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth meets Rose Tyler from the show Doctor Who. She's traveling with the 10th doctor. Post BoO.

-In CHB by the beach-

I was waiting for my seaweed brain to come back. He went to go visit Tyson at the Forges. He told me he wouldn't be too long, and it's already been an hour. I was just sitting there when I heard a girl laughing. A blonde girl sat down on the sand and stared at the water with a grin. Curious, I got up and sat next to her.

"Hi, are you new here?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look.

"What? New here..? No, no the Doctor accidentally crashed here and told me to wait at the beach."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Wait so your mortal?"

"Yeah..."

I started to mumble: "How if she's mortal? Have we been discovered? Thalia's tree shouldn't of let them in." Then I asked her. "This doctor guy, is he human?"

"No he's not." She said with a laugh.

"Ok I see how he got in but you? You're mortal so you couldn't have entered camp. What exactly did you guys crash in here with?"

"He crashed the Tardis. It's his space ship. That's how I got in. What alien race are you? The Doctor is a Timelord."

"I am not an alien! This camp doesn't have aliens! They don't exist!" I said back.

"Yes they do! They are very real. Trust me we've almost been killed by them. You keep calling me mortal and human. You claim that your not alien so what are you?"

I was so caught up in our fight I told her the truth.

"I'm a half blood! Half god, half human, duh! I thought Seaweed Brain was dumb." I huffed.

"Um excuse me, the gods aren't real. There is no way any one is half god." She spat out.

"They are very real. My boyfriend beat the war god when he was 12. We've been to the underworld several times. We have talked to all the Olympians before. And we've been to Tartarus and back!"

"You are telling the truth." She decided. "Who is your godly parent?" She's British then, the accent gave it away..

"I am daughter of Athena. My boyfriend is son of- PERCY GET YOUR SEAWEED BRAIN OVER HERE I SEE YOU!"

Percy's P.O.V

Dang it. I hoped she wouldn't have seen me. I walked over to her and her friend.

"Hey Annie who's your friend?" She glared at me and I laughed. I kissed her on the cheek and I motioned for a wave to soak the two.

"What the bloody hell? How did you do that?" Asked her friend.

"Annabeth who's her godly patent? Is she claimed?"

"Dry us up! She's mortal."

I put my hands on them, and I had another wave come. The water came off as I kept them dry.

"There miss grumpy. Tyson says hi."

"How did you do that?" The mortal asked.

"I'm son of Poseidon. Name's Percy Jackson. My girlfriend here is named Wise Girl. What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler. What kinda name is Wise Girl?" She giggled.

"My stupid boyfriend's nickname for me. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Can I leave? Me and Leo are going to see who's powers are cooler. Water or Fire. See ya later Annie." I kissed her then ran to the  Hephaestus cabin before she should hit me again.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sighed. How stupid can they get?

"The Doctor says to go to the woods by a bunch of rocks piled up. Can you show me where that is?" She asked politely, after looking up from a cellphone.

"Yeah. That's Zeus's first. Be careful the woods are packed with monsters."

"You know I like you. I think you and the Doctor will get along fine. He's really smart, I never really understand what he says."

"Hmm really? What does he talk about mostly?"

"Time and space and whatnot. He always gets into situations that he somehow manages to get out of. He is 900 years old."

The Doctor seemed like a really interesting character. I want to see some aliens! As we were walking around in the forest, a hellhound approached. Quickly, I took out my bone dagger and killed the beast.

"You stabbed a dog!"

"Um no. I forget your mortal. There's a thing called the Mist which messes with your mind. I killed a hell hound. Here let me try something."

I concentrated real hard. I snapped my fingers. Hazel had tried to teach me how to use the Mist, after I asked about it, but I wasn't all that good. Rose blinked a couple of times shook her head. It worked.

As we were walking, Mrs. O'Leary was ran towards us. It was good to see a friendly face.

"That's a big dog!" I found the girl version of Percy, I laughed in my head.

"No that's Percy's dog. Mrs. O' Leary come here girl!" She pounced on me and I fell. She started licking my face. Eww, it was all slobbery.

"Can you give us a ride to Zeus's fist?" We hoped on while I whispered the destination in her ear. It wasn't that far, but Percy showed me how to do it.

"Hold on tight. It might be a bit scary."

Although I knew what was going to happen, I was still unprepared. It was dark. Pitch black. Loud noises were echoing through the dark. Finally, a light appeared in front of us. When we made it into the forest, Ms. O'Leary laid down for a nap. That's when I looked up to see a blue box sitting next to the old labyrinth entrance.

Rose's P.O.V

Whatever that was, it scared me to death.

"Are you alright?" Asked Annabeth

"Never do that again please!"

She laughed. "Your first time shadow traveling does suck. I still get scared. She needs to rest now, she gets really tired." Annabeth pointed at the dog who was curled up and dozing.

I saw the Tardis with the doors open. Annabeth was starting at, so I took her by the arm.

"Wait right here."

I went inside to see The Doctor sitting down casually reading a magazine upside down.

"Honey I'm home!" I giggled.

He looked up and said, "Let's go! Where to?"

"I have a friend outside. Can she come in pretty please?" I gave a him my puppy dog face.

"Alright.."

"Thanks!" I hugged him then went to get her. I brought her in then she gasped.

"Holy Hera." Was what she said. She looked around. Then The Doctor said:

"Go ahead say it. Everyone does."

I started laughing when she said something I never thought any one would.

"Can I have the blue prints? This is like the Hephaestus cabin. It looks a certain size on the outside and then when you enter, it is larger. No matter how much I ask Leo, he won't give me the blue prints!"

"Uh well that's new. Who are you?" The Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. How is it possible that you are 900 years old, but look so young?" 

Yup, I like this girl. The look of confusion on the Doctor's face was pricless.

"W-well. I regenerate. Cheat death. Every time I'm about to die my body changes. And how are you a daughter of a god?"

"That sounds like what Daedalus did! And the gods? They are very real. Live on the Empire State building. Floor 600! How are aliens real?" This was funny somehow. I just sat down and watched the events unravel before me.

"The same way the gods are! They just are!" I lost it. I started laughing. They both looked at me then went back fighting.

"How about I take you to Olympus then!" Annabeth shouted.

The Doctor laughed. "Sure. Let's go! Allons-y!"

Annabeth's P.O.V

What have I done? I told them about the Greeks! Wow how stupid was I? The Doctor guy flipped some switches. The box was making a weird noise.

"We're here." Was what he said.

"Not possible." I walked outside and saw Olympus. 

"How is this even possible? Out of all my years time traveling, I've never seen this place. It's magnificent." 

"Yeah I know. But the monsters we have to fight suck. Me and my boyfriend took down the Titan Lord, and The Earth Goddess. We also been to hell and back literally."

"Well I have taken down so many Daleks and I even survived the time war..I'm the last of my kind."

"Oh..." I didn't know how to respond to that. "What's a Dalek?"

His face lit up. "Let me show you around the universe, since you've let me have a peek at this magnificent place. I'll have you back by tomorrow evening."

"Ok. But how's it possible to travel in time and space, but be only gone a day?"

"I don't know. He's a mad man with a box." Rose laughed.

"Do you have a phone Annabeth?" The Doctor asked me. 

"No. That would make it easier for the monsters to find us. Why?"

"He could sonic it to make it work in space." Rose held up her phone. 

We walked back into the Tardis where he showed me fleets of these 'Dalek' ships. We might have or might not have been captured. But let me just say, Dalek's are scarier than the name sounds. They might have a plunger and whisks for hands, but they are the most feared in the universe for a reason.

After escaping with our lives, which seemed like absolute fun to them both, me and the Doctor exchanged more conversation. Speaking about the world, and different possibilities. After arriving back at camp the next day, he gave me blueprints on 'Time Lord science" and a wink. 

~Hours later~

I was alone in my cabin after Malcolm and everyone else went to archery lessons. Chiron understood that I needed some time to my self once in a while, so he wouldn't mind. I finally opened up the blueprints to find things written in different languages, which really messed with my dyslexia. Once fully open, the blueprints scanned me and made a 'pop' sound. Suddenly, I was able to read everything crystal clear.

"I could use your intelligence, if you don't mind." Read some writing in a corner. "Tell me what you think about these notes, and help me find a way to save my people. I'll contact you every once in a while to see how you are, even if you don't accept this. Although, I may have a new face. Alright, have fun! Allons-y!" -The Doctor


	3. What if Nico Di Angelo met Mikasa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BoO. Mikasa Ackerman is from the anime Attack on Titan, and it's a good anime. Season two is coming out this year!

Nico's P.O.V

I was in the underworld talking to my sister. She said it wasn't healthy for me to keep seeing her in the underworld. I needed to go and socialize, and that made me mad. I was thinking of my time in the jar, when I was captured in Tartarus, for some reason. Also about the titans. I shadow traveled without thinking. I came out of a giant wall. I looked in front of me to see a girl. She looked.. intimidating She had black hair, a scarf wrapped around her, and she was wearing some type of uniform. She had a harness and weapons on her side.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Name's Nico." I yawned. I leaned against the wall and stretched. "Where am I?"

"You are in Trost District. You came out of nowhere. Are you a titan? "

I gave her a glare. "No! I mean I'm the grandson of the Titan Lord, but no. I am human! Well, half."

"It's ok if your a titan! Eren is one! He is no harm to us and fights for us." The girl explained.

"Why do you think I'm a titan? I'm half god!"

"What do you mean? Half god? Where the hell have you been then? All of human race is trapped inside these walls!" She was making no sense.

"Um no.. I don't live inside of here. I live..in many different places. Why can't you just go outside?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"We would get killed by the titans."

"There should only be about 5 you would have to worry about. My friends and I were able to kill most of them."

"5? If only. Hundreds. We deal with hundreds. We soldiers try to kill them. We end up failing a lot. No one knows what's it's like outside these walls." The girl sighed.

"Me and my buddies went to war. We won against the titans. Wait- do you believe in Greek gods?"

"What are Greek gods?" She raised an eyebrow at me. 

"They are gods who were made by a group of people called the Greeks. I am a son of Hades. Nico di Angelo."

"What's a son of Hades?" Oh gods, how was I going to explain this?

"God of the underworld. I am able to go to the place where people die. I can summon skeletons to do my bidding. I can travel place to place by using shadows." 

"Want to see what we have to deal with? You have it easy. Look."

"No do-" She grabbed me by the arm and I closed my eyes. I hate traveling by air. We were on top of the wall. There were giant humans without any, like, parts.

"What the hell are those?"

"The titans." I cringed. What if instead of fighting Kronos, we fought these? Eww.

"Can'tyou just shoot them?"

"One cannot simply shoot a titan. They have only one weak spot. The nape of their neck. Right here. "

She hit me on the back of my neck.

"Oh. Do you think I can give it a try? It seemed fun to kill something. I need to get my anger out." I grinned and cracked my knuckles.

"Are you crazy?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"The catch is you have to use these." She pointed at her harness. Jeeze. I wasn't so happy now.

"How do you use them?" She put it on my body. She showed me the basics and let me try on some buildings. I fell a couple of times, I got the hang of it. I came back to where the girl was.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Mikasa Ackerman. My only family is Eren Yeager. My parents were killed. He saved my life by killing two of the murders. I then killed the other." She admitted, looking at the titan below us.

"Well Mikasa, I don't have family either. My dad is an immortal who cannot die, but he doesn't even like me much. My mom got killed by the King of Gods. My biological sister was killed in an accident. I was born in the 1940's. I was locked away 'till recently. I keep wondering around for a home. I have a step-sister, but I don't hang out with her friends..." I mumbled, fiddling with my ring.

"..Are you ready to try to kill titans? Just don't get killed." She said to change the topic.

"I won't. Can I use my own sword?"

"Go ahead. Rememberr back of the neck. At least an inch deep." 

"Thanks. Wish me luck." 

"Good luck... " She said as I jumped off. I could feel the rush of air flowing through my messy hair. I saw a titan. It reached it's hand towards me and on instinct I slashed it. The hand fell off, telling me my sword was fine, but it was starting to regenerate. I went behind it and slashed the neck. The thing fell down. The body was starting to desolve. I moved on to one more which was a little bigger. I took it down easier, and faster. I went back up to Mikasa.

"How was that?" I asked her. She looked in more or less shock.

"That was good for someone who has never been face to face with one. You showed no fear, why is that?"

"Well they weren't that scary. I've been face to face with worst things. I was in hell while being face to face with a whole army of monsters. I got captured. I then had to be rescued by some people I know." I ranted.

"You should stay here and join the Scout Regiment."

"What's that?" I asked as I watched the blood on my sword disappearing.

"It's a small group of soldiers who risk their life going outside of the walls to kill off titans. They also try to do research on them."

"I don't know. Maybe. So you have never been outside these walls?"

"No. That's basically suicide." She said seriously.

"What do you normally eat in here?" I wondered when I felt my stomach rumble.

"Bread and soup, mostly. Meat is rare." She admitted.

"Let me show you the outside world. My world. Come here. We're going to eat."

"What exactly...?" She eyed me warily.

"It's a surprise!" I gave her back her harness, and she put it on. I stood behind her. I am still tired from earlier, but I think I can manage this.

"Grab my hand." I ordered.

"Why?" She stared at my hand as if it was poison or something 

"Just do it, trust me. Now I'm going to shadow travel. It is going to be scary for you." I cautioned.

"I doubt that." She grumbled, grabbing my hand.

"If you get scared just close your eyes and hold on tight." Mikasa just rolled her eyes and nodded.

I thought about the McDonalds that's closest to Camp Half-Blood. I stepped into the wall. I was running through the shadows. You could hear the loud whispers of all the underworld people. I had gotten used to this, as well as the part where your skin feels like it's ripping off. I felt Mikasa clutch my hand as we reached the other side. That took a while. I had gotten faster and better at doing it, so I was confused.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" She demanded shakily.

I laughed. "That's what shadow traveling is. I'm going to buy you some food." We walked inside my favorite place in the world. We both looked like outsiders. I had a black shirt on and in white letters said: CHB/ SPQR. I didn't really belong at just one camp, since I travel between the two often. Mikasa was still wearing those things that makes it feel like your flying. The Mist must have made it invisible. We sat in the back and I got up to go get our food.

"Hey Chuck! Can I get the usual? And what would you recommend for my friend over there. She's never been here before." I smiled asI leaned against the counter.

"Nico my man! I haven't seen you in a while! Sure one strawberry smoothie with a Big Mac. As for the girl.... I'll get her a McDouble. Its on the house."

"Thanks man!" We high fived.

"Anything for you bro."

I walked back over to Mikasa. I sat down, and I almost passed out.

"Are you ok?!" She questioned, although she didn't look much better.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I shadow traveled to much. You live far!"

"What is this place?"

"It's called McDonalds! It sells hamburgers which is like cow meat."

"You must be rich, getting meat casually like this. And I've never seen any buildings made out of this." She mumbled as she touched the wall.

"Nope. It's a common thing. It's like on almost every block. And most buildings are made our of this material."

"I bet Eren would like the outside world.... "she sighed.

"When we are done do you want to see one place where I sleep? I guess it's one of my homes." I offered.

"Just me and you? No!" She glared at me.

"It'ss a camp! Other people will be there to! But not in my cabin. I'm usually there alone."

"Okay.." She agreed.

-Mikasa P.O.V-

Nico looked pale, and really skinny with sunken eyes. He seemed nice, even though I thought he was like a bad guy. I guess that's how people see me. I took a bite out of the "hamburger". It was surprisingly good.

"You eat this a lot?" I asked in between bites.

"Yup. I come here so much everyone basically knows me!" He grinned.

We were both laughing. We enjoyed our hamburgers with little conversation. When we were done eating, we were walking outside. It was amazing. There were huge buildings. A lot of water. So many bright lights. People. People were everywhere! It was so crowded. He took my hand and guided me through all the people. We took a shortcut through the woods. The trees were pretty thick. So we were dodging and weaving.. Then there was a big tree with a bunch of rope surrounding it.

"Nico? Why does that have rope surrounding it?"

"It's a dragon. Oh wait your mortal. My sister taught me a trick."

He then snapped his fingers and said something about 'seeing through mist'

"Wow what is that?!" That was definitely not rope around that tree.

"It's a dragon that protects us. I used the Mist to let you into camp. Come on."

We walked down the hill, trying to stay hidden. There was a pond, and a bunch of nice looking houses. He pointed to a back one with torches out in front. We tried to make our way inside, but people jumped out at us. I grabbed onto Nico in shock. Damnit, I'm starting to look weak. I spotted one boy who looked like Eren. He had black hair, and green eyes. He was pretty tall, and muscular.

"What in Hades was that for?" When he said that, the cabin shook. "Sorry Dad. "

He grabbed my hand and we sat down on his bed. I was looking at his friends. There was the one who looked like Eren, and another one. He had brown curly hair, a tool belt, and was covered in black stuff.

"I was looking for you. I went to McDonalds when I saw you with a girl. I told Leo, so we came and hid in your cabin. Hello my name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

"Hello. My name is Mikasa. Me and Nico some things to talk about, so please leave."

"Wow Nico, you have a feisty one. My name is Leo Valdez badboy supreme." The boy grinned. 

I got up and had one sword pointed and Percy and the other at Leo.

"Please leave." I said again.

"Ok. Ok. We're going. Have fun." The one named Leo winked. I sighed.

They left and I looked at Nico. He was sleeping. I let him rest up. He did use a lot of his weird powers. I slowly fell asleep on the need opposite of him.

"Oh hey. Let's go somewhere. What do you want to see? Mountains, volcanoes, the desert, the ice caps?" He said after he rubbed his eyes.

"Well I don't know what those are, so you pick." I shrugged.

"Ok. You know what shadow traveling is, so get prepared."

"I'm ready."

I closed my eyes while we went through that weird thing again. Nico seemed so calm, which kind of concerned me.

"Open your eyes! We're here."

I looked around then gasped. There was clumps of white stuff. Then there was water with more white things. Strange white bears were in the water. I bent down and touched the floor. It was fluffy but hard at the same time. 

"I'm lucky to be able to see this." I breathed. Nico chuckled.

"This is snow. Hard, compact ice." He explained.

I put my scarf so it covered my mouth. It was pretty cold here. 

After exploring for a while and playing around, we sat down in a cave. "I think everyone might be worried about me. I should go back. "

"That's fine with me. Describe the area where you live for me please. "

"It's by the wall you came through. There is a camp. Green tents are set up. There are horses.." I went into more detail about where I was supposed to be. Today was a break day, so I should be safe.

"Ok. I might pass out when we get there." Nico warned.

He was right. He was about to fall on the floor when I caught him. He weighed nothing. Nico was really light, so I carried him with ease. I brought him into my tent where Eren and Armin were talking. They both looked at me when I put Nico down next to my sleeping bag.

"Where have you been? We were worried!" Armin whisper shouted.

"Who's that kid? He doesn't look like he's from around here." Eren narrowed his eyes at Nico.

"I was at the walls when I saw him in trouble. I saved him from some titans. He and I were just.. walking around the city. He got tired and passed out." I lied.

To avoid conversation I fell asleep.

-Nico's P.O.V-

I woke up next to Mikasa and two other people. One with black hair and green eyes was eyeing me. Another was blonde and he was just staring at me. I don't think I would be able to shadow travel. Not yet. I would have to wait until tonight. 

"Here wear these. I'll just say that you were always training with us, but would always stay in the back." The blonde boy said.

He handed me a uniform like theirs. Same with the grabbling hook/ sword thing.

"What's your name? Do you know how to use these?" The green eyed boy asked rather rudely.

"His name's Nico. And yes he does, I taught him." Mikasa answered.

"I might leave tonight..." I whispered to her.

"Ok. You have to stay camouflaged till then." She whispered back.

"How hard could that be?" I smirked. But apparently, it would turn out, it was very hard to blend in.


	4. What if Leo Valdez met Natsu Dragneel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BoO, although I wrote this before the last book. Natsu Dragneel is from the anime Fairy Tail. I recommend it 10/10, but it does have a bunch of fan service.

-Leo P.O.V.-

I was on the Argo II. I was going to try to sail to Calypso's island. Instead I saw weird land in front of me. I docked there and told Festus to watch the boat for me. I was walking around until I bumped into a pink haired guy. 

"Hey buddy are you lost?" He asked, sounding kinda angry.

"Actually, yes. Where am I?"

"Your in Fiore! What are you an idiot?" He scoffed.

"No." This guy is starting to piss me off. "I was looking for an island to meet a, uh, friend of mine!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so stupid you'd find your way!"

"Um excuse me, I'm not stupid! I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy supreme, the repair boy!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked to a see telkhine. Damnit. Monsters followed me everywhere, couldn't they give me a break?

"Hold up! I need to take care of some business real quick." I mumbled.

That's when the telkhine saw me. It lunged at me and I made a fireball, then chucked it at the seal like creature. It evaporated into dust and went back to Tartarus. 

"What the hell was that?" The pink haired boy yelled.

"Just a minor monster. I think it followed my scent." 

"Did you just use fire?!" His eyes were as big as marbles.

"Yes..."

"I can use fire too!" The boy laughed excitingly.

"Really? Are you a son of Hephaestus too?"

"I can use fire, but I don't know what that is. I was raised by a fire dragon. Watch this. "

He burst into flames. I joined him. We were both on fire dancing around like idiots. 

"Oh no there's two of them!" Yelled some girl behind us. 

"Hey Luce! This is another Fire Dragon Slayer! His name's Leo!" The boy called to the girl. Fire Dragon Slayer? That sounded cool..

"Really? Did a dragon raise you too?!" Asked Luce. 

"Uh no. My mom raised me then she died. Then I was a runaway for a couple of years. Then I joined a camp for demigods." I explained briefly.

"What's a demigod?" Fire Boys eyes narrowed and he cocked his head.

"Wait your 100% human?" I asked.

"Well I can use magic.."

"Oh I'm half god, half human." I gloated. 

"So your a God Slayer?" Luce asked.

"I don't slay gods! Well I did slay a couple with the help from some friends.. But that sounds like an awesome name!" I grinned.

"So you don't know magic?" Luce asked again.

"No.. that'd be cool though!" I admitted.

"I'll teach you Fire Dragon Magic!" Fire Boy was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thanks Pinky!"

All of a sudden I felt a sword hit me on the top of my head. I turned around to see a girl in some sort of armor. Must be a daughter of Ares. Wouldn't this much demigods attract a bunch of monsters?

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, rubbing my head.

"You better say sorry!!" Luce warned.

"Why? What's so scary about her?" I've seen giants. I've been set on fire. Hell, I defeated Gaia. Why would a daughter of Ares scare me?

The red head quickly changed into another armor with lightning crackling around her. She had a spear with lighting on it to. Reminds me of Lamer and Clarisse. Trust me, I know what that's like. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Leo Valdez reporting to you!" I bowed down to her as a joke.

"Well Leo I've never heard of another Fire Dragon slayer before. Where'd you come from?"

"I came from my mom." Jokes were the best way out of every situation!

"Do you wanna get smart with me kid?" Miss Meany sneered.

I was working on a deflector in my belt. I had to keep her distracted a bit longer before it was ready.

"Smart? I'm no good when it comes to brains. Must have fried my brain cells when I died." I grinned.

I could hear their laughter being held back. Apparently they were really scared of her. I've had the taste of Jason's lightning before so if this, now finished, deflector doesn't work I won't die. Hopefully.

"So we do have a wise guy?" She glared at me. 

"What did I say earlier! If I'm not smart what makes you think I'm wise?"

That's when the blonde and the pink lost it. They started laughing. 

"That's it! I'm going to hurt you!" Armor Lady shouted.

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to kill me." I sighed in relief.

"Erza don't! I love this guy!" Fire Boy managed between laughs.

Right when she brought her sword down, I took out the deflector. It was sort of like a shield, but whatever hit it would go back 10 times harder. She really wanted to hurt me because when it hit her back, she flew pretty far.

"Holy Hephaestus! I'll see if she's ok!" I panicked and ran over to the Erza lady.

"Hold up Im coming to! She might kill you!" Luce said 

We got to where the girl named Erza was. She sat up and glared at me more. All she did was hit me on the head with the spear. 

"Owww!" I groaned.

"How did you get it to hit me?" She asked kinda mad, kinda curious. 

"Well.. I pulled it out of my tool belt. While I was talking I was finishing this in my belt.." I tried to explain.

"How does that fit in there?"

I was fiddling with some parts. I put it back in. 

"It's magic. Anything I put in here stays. I can pull out whatever I want if it's from an office. Watch."

I pulled out my candy bar from earlier. I quickly shoved that back in. I pulled out some drachmas, wrenches, bolts, and a giant three pound hammer, my favorite weapon.

"That's cool where'd you get it?" Man this red head who wanted to kill me earlier really is interested in me. 

"My dad gave it to me. He's the god of yanno Fire and like forging. What are you Erza? I think your a daughter of Ares. Then Natsu is my brother, but maybe he's Roman. Your son of Vulcan sure! And miss blondy over here is daughter of... Aphrodite? Why not!" I nodded my head, I did a good job guessing their parents. 

They had looked confused and looked at each other. 

"What do you mean Roman? What do you mean gods?" Asked Erza. 

"Well I'm Greek. And yeah gods! You guys are using magic and my friends can use magic too since they are kids of gods!" Except Annabeth, I laughed in my head. 

"Well Mr. Valdez, we are in no shape or form related to any type of gods." Jeeze Erza's a buzz kill. 

"Well then your lucky! COME ON NATSU TEACH ME SOME OF THAT AWESOME MAGIC!!!"

"This ones my favorite! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!"

He spit out fire. That looked so cool! 

"How do you that?!" I exclaimed, my nose catching fire from my own excitement.

"Lets go Lucy. See you at the guild later, Natsu." They both walked away. Finally! 

"Can you eat fire?" Natsu asked.

"Well I've never tried..." I admitted.

"Here eat this." Natsu offered.

He made a fireball. He then handed it to me. I just hoped my insides are also immune to fire. I held it in my palm. I slowly put it up to my mouth. I swallowed. It burned, but I was fine. Kind of tasted like a spicy chicken sandwich..

"Ok now what?" I asked.

"Concentrate on the fire that you swallowed. Now just spit it out, but so it doesn't go anywhere, cup your hands to your mouth like this." He tried to explain.

"Ok got it. Now what captain?"

"Say: Fire Dragon Roar then spit it out when you say roar."

I got in position I looked up at the sky. If this doesn't work, then I have random fire in my stomach. 

"Fire Dragon Roar!!" I concentrated on the fire inside of me and spit it into the sky.

And oh my gods. It worked! Fire shot out of my mouth and into the sky. Me and Natsu high fived. Bad thing is; we started a small forest fire. 

"Now do what I do?" I asked nervously.

He started to suck in the fire I did the same. Dude this was cool! Wait till everyone sees this!

"Cool dude! Now let me show you more things you can do!"

He started to show me some new moves that were cool. Then we came up with a prank to pull on his friends. 

-Natsu's P.O.V-

I walked into the guild where everyone was. It seemed normal. It was loud and Gray was staring at me. Can't wait to rumble with him. Wait I can't! Our prank. We went to the store and got him spray paint. He spray painted his hair my awesome salmon color. Then we got him matching clothes. He was a scrawny kid, but we got it to work. He still has his tool belt, but hid it somewhere. I sat next to Lucy. 

"Hey I think we should go on a job soon."

"Yeah I need rent money." She sighed. 

Just then Leo walked into the guild. I gave him a random scarf then spray painted it white. He walked across from me. We were eyeing each other. Then at the same time we said;

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu!"

"No, I'm Natsu!" Now we got everyone's attention. 

"I am the one and only Natsu Dragneel!" 

"Shut up!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Lucy are you using Gemini on me?" I asked Lucy. Yup took us a while to perfect this, but it's worth it. 

"N-no I'm not!" Lucy said. 

"What's going on?" Asked Gramps. 

"Like one Natsu wasn't annoying enough." Iron Head said. 

We didn't plan this one, but we both said "hey!" at the same time. 

"Gajeel, can't you smell which ones real or not?" Gray asked.

"I don't want to smell them!" He complained. 

"Let them fight outside! One of then won't be able to use magic!" Gray suggested. Good boy. We both walked outside as the guild surrounded us. I saw Happy looking at me. Crap, course he would know. I put my fingers to my lips. He nodded. 

"You're going down!" I said. 

"Whatever. Eat my flames Fire Boy!" Leo said. We circled each other then at the same time:

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" 

My fire hit him, and his fire hit me. We didn't do it hard enough to hurt each other of course. 

I ran up to him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I hit him slightly sending him back a few feet. We had to make it look realistic.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He hit me. I glanced at everyone who looked in complete shock. I looked at happy who was laughing in the background. 

"Now do you believe that I'm the real Natsu?" Leo asked. 

"No I'm the real Natsu!"

Leo is a genius. Everyone was looking back and forth at us. Leo had my scent on him because I gave him my clothes, but I still had Igneel's scarf. We both smelled like me. 

"They smell the same!" Wendy exclaimed. 

"Now what?" Gajeel growled. 

"Trivia time!" Yelled Levy. 

"One of them is a fake. A friend of Natsu's called Leo. I am not sure who, so yes Levy, Trivia Time." Erza said. 

Dammit! Why does she have to be so smart?

"Question one goes to you. How did you learn magic and how did you join the guild?" She asked Leo. 

"That's easy! Igneel adopted me after I was abandoned. He left me on July 7th. While looking for him, I found Fairy Tail." Nice job, Leo. 

"Correct. Question two. Who do you normally go on missions with?" She asked me. 

"Easy! Team Natsu AKA Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Sometimes Gajeel and Wendy." I smiled.

"Correct. Question three. Where do you normally sleep?" Good question. 

"Well I have a little house on the hill with Happy, but I always sneak into Lucy's house. I like her bed, its nice and soft, but she always kicks me out for some reason."

Oh he's good. He remembered all I told him! I taught him basically all I could remember about my life and he told me his life too.

"Correct. Question four. Have you ever broken a major rule?" I thought for a second. 

"Of course! I dragged Lucy on an S class mission with me, when she first joined! Gray tried to stop me, but failed. Then we ran into the whole Delora thing. Erza then came to bring us home, but let us finish our job." I said nervously.

"Correct. Question five. Do you have any pets?"

"No. Happy is not a pet or transportation! He's a close friend of mine! Me and Lisanna uh hatched him!"

"Things are getting heated! That's correct! Question six. What's 3x4?" She asked me.

"Uhh 7?" I guessed. I wasn't really good at math. Or most school stuff.

"Question seven. What's 6x3?" 

"18!" Leo grinned. 

"Our real Natsu is....that one!" 

Levy pointed to me. 

"Dang it! How did you know!" I whined.

"You are bad at math!" She smiled. 

"Ah well I had fun Natsu! Did you guys like my prank?" Leo smiled happily.

"He is like another Natsu!" Happy yelled then flew over to me. 

"How did you manage to use his magic?" Gramps asked. 

"Magic." Leo winked. 

While things cooled down we all went into the guild. Leo looked back to normal. A white tee shirt with brown suspenders, a tool belt, and pants. His curly hair was still mostly pink. We sat in the back and were laughing at everyone. 

-Leo's P.O.V- 

I loved this guy! He was nice and actually talked to me! We had the same powers more or less, so at least someone understands me. Just then Percy Iris messaged me. 

"Hey Leo any luck?" Percy asked.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, bewildered.

"I'll explain later. No I didn't find her today.. but I found a cool new friend, he has fire powers to!" I pointed over at Natsu. 

"Yup!" He put himself on flames. 

"Cool. Watch this." Annabeth was on the beach talking to Piper. Percy motioned for a wave to hit them. 

"I'm going to get you Jackson!" Yelled Piper. 

"Percy! I'm going to rip all the seaweed that's in your brain!" 

"Calm down Wise Girl!" He ran into the water and hid underneath. The Iris message followed.

"I hate it when you do that!" Annabeth yelled, barely audio. 

"Wow you have water powers?!" 

"Yeah. Son on Poseidon perk." Percy swam deeper in the ocean.

"Sweet! I know a friend who has water magic to. She can turn into water, and can make it rain!" Natsu was looking over at a women who was staring at Gray.

"She sounds cool. Anyways Leo come home! We miss you!"

"Since when? You guys never want me at camp! Always yelling at me 'Look Leo you burned down some trees.' 'You have no shirt on Leo' 'Leo you smell like oil, go take a shower!'" I joked.

"Look we're sorry! We say that to everyone." Percy chuckled.

"Oh really? What do you need? Did something get through the borders again?"

"No.. it's just that there's a flying mechanical phoenix on the loose somewhere."

"Course there is. Go to the bunker and find Bufford. Open his drawer, and look for plan 103. Activate it. Should work." I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have left the phoenix on my work table.

"Thanks Leo! Good luck on finding Calypso!" Percy smiled shyly.

"And good luck with the Beauty Queen and Annabeth."

Before he could say anything I swiped away the iris message.

"Hey Natsu, I gotta go."

"I'll walk you to your ship."

"Thanks man."

We were walking in some silence. It was kinda uncomfortable, but I didn't know the way. I need him to guide me. 

"Sooo were those your friends?"

"Ya some of them."

"They seemed nice."

"Yup they are. They only call me if I need to fix something. Or if it has something to do with fire."

"Oh I see." He nodded his head. "So which one is your ship?"

"That big war ship."

"Oh." Was all he said.

We were looking at each other. 

"I really enjoyed meeting you Natsu. I don't think I'll see you again, but it was a pleasure." I said.

"Bye Leo. It was cool to meet you too!"

We sorta hugged. I went back on the Argo II and continued to fly.

I awoke to my dragon's head jumping up and down on the deck to get my attention. How'd he get off of the mast?

"I've found her! I found her!" He clicked.

That woke me up. I jumped up to the controls and followed the directions Festus was giving me to find my goddess.


	5. What if Jason Grace met Aang?

~Jason's P.O.V~

I woke up in my lonely cabin. The Zeus statue was staring down at me. I went to the bathroom, and took a shower. I walked over to the pavilion to eat breakfast with everyone. My plate was filled with a couple of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a cup of apple juice. When Chiron wasn't looking, I chucked half of my pancake towards the fire. Other people who were actually standing up sacrificing food for the gods, glared at me. 

"At least none of you got hit!" I joked at them. They brushed it off and sat down. But here I was alone at my table eating. I looked up to see Piper waving at me. 

Good morning! She mouthed. 

Morning princess. I mouthed back. 

Your so annoying.

Love you too! 

She hated it when I called her that. So of course I had to. I hung out with the Hermes cabin a lot, and I have to say they rubbed off on me. 

After breakfast, I decided to get out of camp for a while. Stupid of me, I know. I flew up in the air, well had the winds give me a lift. I wondered what the mortals below me saw. I was up pretty high so that a lot of people wouldn't notice me. I sorta made a comfy chair while the winds took me wherever. 

I was high in the sky now, up by the clouds, when I saw something. I flew closer only realizing my mistake. I saw a venti. It came zooming at me. I couldn't think straight, but I pulled my sword that was hanging at my belt, and swung. Thank the gods I always carried it on me. But then I started to lose conciseness. I forgot to hold my breathe. Stupid venti, always vacuuming the air around them when they die. If I held my breathe then I would be fine. But I didn't. 

Slowly but surely, I started to fall from the sky. The edges of my vision became black. I saw something that looked like a kid on a hang glider coming towards me. Then all at once I could no longer see. 

"WAKE UP!!!" My head was screaming, but of course I couldn't. The thoughts were pushed at the back of my head while a dream was coming on. 

Lightning was flashing in the sky. Fire was coming from all directions. Tsunamis were on the fire, trying to take it out. I was getting flashbacks from our fight against Gaia. That little piece of earth scum. I almost died! The water died out all of a sudden. That was new. The fire then shot towards a mountain. It started crumbling down as well as pieces of buildings. The place where the giants failed to raise Mother Nature. 

"Hello?! Are you alive?" Said some boy who's face was only inches away from mine. He had big ears and tattoos on him. He was bald, which left a blue arrow tattoo visible. 

"Umm.." I managed. 

"Let me try to heal him. You dropped him on his head after trying to get him off of Appa." A girl came into view. 

"W-what? Me? Nooo. It was Sokka!" The big eared boy was pointing at another guy with a pony tail. 

"Katara! Why do we even travel with this punk?" The pony tail guy asked. 

"Aang is not a punk. If any-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry! My name is Katara! Now you should hold still. I'm just going to heal you up." 

"No I'm fine really. How'd I get here?"

"Well that kid over there-" He pointed to tattoo guy- "saved you from falling."

My face burned up. I remember that stupid venti making me lose conscious.

"Well thanks but I think I got to be going now..." I sat up. Then I took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of jungle. There was a lake only a couple of feet away. 

"Wait! I mean, do you mind if I ask you some questions? If you can't already recognize me, I'm Aang the Avatar." He did a little dance while a bat/cat like thing flew around him. He didn't look like an avatar. He wasn't blue like the ones I've seen in the movie. Hey, Piper made me watch it with her!

"Um sure I guess. My name is.." I hesitated. They seemed nice and all, but I have to be aware of monsters and such. "Jason. Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

"Cool! What's so special about a son of a guy called Jupiter?" Asked Aang. Everyone else looked at me confused as well. 

"Well you must be mortal then. My dad is a god. He's The Lord of he Skies. Scary dude. Met Zeus once though, very different then I'd imagine."

"Huh?" Aang looked so confused. I looked at Katara and Sokka, and apparently only Katara understood some of it. 

"So can you control the skies then?" She asked. 

"Not exactly. I can control the wind and air. Watch."

I willed the wind to pick me up. I was floating about and inch off of the floor. Everyone was gasping. The thing that was flying around Aang came over to me. Then started to smell me. Weird. 

"Are you an air bender???" Aang started to walk around me with a o_O look on his face. 

"No.. I have no idea what your talking about."

"Look what I can do!" Aang started hovering too. Then he was doing some fancy motions with his arms. 

"Watch out!" He warned. 

Too late. A force slammed into me, knocking me down to the floor. I laughed. 

"How did you do that!?"

"It's simple! Just bend the wind to follow your commands! I had it push you over! I'm the last air bender, no one else, but you apparently, you can do tricks with the air."

"Aang! He could have gotten hurt!" Katara scowled him. 

"I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse. Ever been hit in the head with a brick? Ouch dude. It hurts."

The Sokka guy was laughing as if I said a funny joke. I wasn't kidding. It hurts. 

"Sooo do you two have powers too?"

Sokka stopped laughing. He gave me a face that was pretty close to -_-

"I'm a water bender! I'm able to bend the water and heal with it." Katara put on a little show. Man it was pretty cool, but I would bet 100 drachmas Percy would win a fight between them two. 

"Cool! You remind me of a close friend. He can breathe underwater, heal himself with it, create hurricanes.."

And so I went on telling them about Pery's powers. Katara's shoulders slumped a little. I didn't mean to make her feel like she was nothing compared to him.

"So Aang.. can you control lightning? Do you have other friends with cool powers?"

"Well I can control the earth, fire, water, and air. But I prefer air. I have a friend who taught me earth. Her name is Toph. Then Katara here taught me water. I learned fire from the ex banished prince called Zuko. He tried to kill me, but we're good now. Then.. monks taught me air. I ran away for 100 years and they all were killed by fire benders..." Aang said. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. And I have a friend, Hazel, who can get money from the earth, and who can dig tunnels. Then her brother, Nico, can summon skeletons to fight for him, and travel using the shadows. Percy, I already told you. His girlfriend Annabeth... she's really smart. Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, can transform into any animals. Leo, really annoying repair boy, can use fire and build stuff with little materiel. My girlfriend, Piper can have people do whatever she wants jut by talking. Then that leaves me."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The Sokka guy was flailing his arms around. 

"That's awesome! You have cool friends!" Aang chimed in. 

"Yeah. We defeated a horrible goddess. And some giants.." There goes flashbacks again. Leo almost got killed. Hazel was able to pop a tunnel right under his feet barely saving him. Other images flashed through my head. 

"We defeated a whole nation of fire benders, rescued a bunch of people, and a lot of other things!" Aang gleefully shouted. Jeeze, he's Mr. Positive. 

"Umm can I just ask what is that? And why is this thing smelling me?" I pointed to a big thing with a saddle on its back. 

"That's Appa! He's my flying bison! Last one that exists. And he's Momo! He likes you. He's a lemur and is also the last of his kind. Do you have any pets?" 

"Flying bison? Okay... well I have a wind spirit. I'll call him?"

I whistled as loud as I could. After two minutes of them staring at me, a venti horse came flying down. 

"Hey there Sparky!" I patted his mane. Then I jumped up on his back and rode around, getting a better view of where I was. I didn't recognize it. Weird. 

"Slow down!" Aang was using his awesome hang glider and was coming towards us. He was gliding next to me and my horse. "That's a cool pet!"

"It's not as cool as Momo or Appa though!" 

Sparky neighed angrily. I patted his snout. 

"Sparky, you know your an awesome horse! Venti. Venti horse? Whatever, you're awesome!"

Sparks nuzzled my hand. I smiled then noticed that Sokka and Katara were behind us on Appa. 

"Soo Aang? Where are we going?"

"I'm following you." 

"Oh ok I see."

I leaned down to Sparky and whispered in his ear, "Camp-Half Blood please." He nodded his head and went East. 

"Where'd you get that cool hang glider?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"The monks gave it to me! I know a friend who could make you one." Aang smiled at me. 

"No way, really? That'd be awesome!"

"No problem dude! You are like a brother to me, since my own family is pretty small.."

"Thanks! Wait do you see that?"

I pointed ahead of me where there was a vapor trail. Why is it that I always get the venti? It's not fair!

"No what?" Aang asked looking around. 

Two venti were speeding towards us. 

"Oh. I see it now."

He used the wind to push them back. Electricity was now circling them. Guess they are angry now. I would see why he was scared though. Seeing mini little hurricanes with lightning encircling them coming towards you. If I hadn't seen them before either I'd be scared. I remembered finding out I was a demigod at Wilderness school... I shook my head.

"Don't! Your only going to make them mad! I got this."

I grabbed my Imperial Gold sword that was on my belt. Sparky flew towards them. 

"Hold your breathe!" I warned myself and the others.

I slashed both of them at the same time. Thank the gods that I held my breathe and that my sword hit them. It sucks getting ready just for your sword to go through them. All of a sudden I was free falling. Sparky vanished. 

"I'll catch you!" Katara yelled. 

They were coming too slow. I stopped myself mid-air and waited. They arrived a couple seconds later. 

"Wow how heroic you are." Sokka muttered sarcastically.

"More heroic than you!" Katara joked. 

"Hey! Dad trained me so that makes me heroicer!" I guess they were siblings. 

"What were those things?" Aang asked me. 

"They are called venti. Terrible things that always follow me. Wind spirits who try to kill me."

"Spirits? Maybe I could talk to one!" 

"Uh no. Not that kind of spirit," I deadpanned.

"Oh."

I gave directions to CHB. We soared high over New York where we weren't able to see below us. Right when we were above the ocean, I had them go down slowly and land on the beach. That's where Percy was surfing and fell off. 

"This is my home!" I acknowledged proudly.

"A beach?" Aang asked, confused. 

"No. You see that cabin over there? Big and white? That's where I sleep. Once in a while my sister comes , but I usually sleep there alone."

"JASON WHAT IN HADES IS THAT????!!!!" 

Percy was pointing at Appa as he walked next to me. 

"That's Appa!" Aang smiled. 

"How come he's dry? He fell in the water?" Sokka was inspecting Percy while he stood there awkwardly. 

"Son of Poseidon. I can will the water to wet me or not." Percy explained. Katara was silent. Then she did some fancy moves. Water splashed onto Percy. 

"Hey!" The water quickly came off of a grinning Percy. A wave came up. I hid behind him while he slpashed everyone. Soon enough there was a water fight between Aang, Katara, and Perce. 

When they were done, I showed Aang my cabin. He was 'ooing' and 'awing' but it wasn't much. I like Percy's cabin better. We headed back to the beach were Appa woke up from a nap. 

"Here take this." I handed him a drachma. "When you find your friend and get my staff, make a rainbow. Just put water up to the sun. And you have to saw these exact words as you throw the coin in the rainbow, 'O Rainbow Goddess please accept this offering and show me Jason Grace at Camp Half Blood.' Okay?"

"Um yeah! Bye Jason!" 

"Peace out!"

They climbed on the flying bison and flew away. Yup. Normal day. 

-1 week later-

~Aang P.O.V~

"I'm going to see Jason again!" I did a happy dance around Katara. 

"Do you even know how to find him?" 

"Nope!" I gave her a grin. "That's what this coin is for, remember?" 

"Hmm that's nice." Katara completely ignored me. How nice. 

We went down to a town. Appa was resting while I went to the pool. It was behind our resting place. 

I made the water go up, which made it rain a little. A small rainbow appeared. Good enough. I pulled out the coin and threw it in. I held my hands over my head, just because it seemed right. 

"O Rainbow Goddess, please accept my offering and show me Jason Grace at Camp Half-Blood." 

That was a funny name for a camp. Camp Half-Blood. Did they only have half the blood their supposed to? Then I saw Jason talking to some curly haired guy. I guess that's what the rainbow did. Showed you who you wanted. That was pretty cool. 

"Hey Jason!" A smile formed on my face as he recognized me. 

"Did you get it?"

"Strait to the point? Yeah I got it!"

He smiled showing me his pearly white teeth. "Awesome!"

"Get what?" Asked the curly haired boy. 

"A hang glider! Oh and Aang this is Leo."

"Hello!" I greeted. 

"Wait." Leo held his hands up. "Why couldn't you ask me to just make you one?"

"His is cool! It's a staff then it turns into a cool looking glider. Bro you just don't get it!"

"I could make yours turn into a spoon. A brick even! Then I could make it do tricks..." The guy's eyes lit up as he was saying ideas out loud. Then his hair actually lit on fire. Then his whole body was on fire. 

"JASON! He's on fire!" I shouted.

"What? Hmm him? It's fine. He does that when he's excited."

I just stared at Leo. He was on fire, still mumbling plans. I didn't know people were able to catch fire and live. 

"Right...so. Want me to find you?"

"Yeah! I'm still at camp." He gave me instructions to how to get there. I jumped on top of Appa. 

"Yip, Yip!" We went soaring through the skies. 

-at destination-

I walked into his cabin to see it was empty. I left Appa at the beach, where no one would hopefully see him. A girl with Carmel colored hair walked passed by. I jumped in front of her and she flinched. 

"Do you know where Jason Grace is?" I asked. 

"Um..yeah. He's with Leo in Bunker 9. Who are you and why do you need him?" 

"I'm Aang! I have a gift he asked for. Where is this Bunker 9?"

"I'll show you. I'm Piper." 

"Ohh. You're Piper! Don't make me to anything you want! Please!" I stepped backwards. 

"What? I don't make people do what I want! I could, but I'm not that cruel." Piper gasped. 

"Oh okay. Lets go find Jason!" I relaxed and followed her through the woods. There was a giant boulder that read: Bunker 9. 

"Leo! Open the door!" Piper shouted. 

Automatically I wanted to open the door. Then I realized what she did. 

"You do make people do things!" I stepped sideways. 

"Hu? Oh sorry! I sometimes do that when I'm talking!" She squealed. 

"Hmm." The door opened to a huge workshop. 

"Hey Aang!" Jason greeted.

"Hi! Here's the staff!" I handed it him. Mine was a green color, the wings, but I asked if they could change it back to red. My original staff got burned. Jason's wings were blue. 

"Cool! How do I open it?" He asked looking at the staff. 

"Like this." I hit the bottom of the staff and it opened up. He repeated my actions. 

"This is awesome! Teach me how to use it!"

I laughed. "Slow down. It has a peanut dispenser too!"

He grinned. We walked up to a hill with a giant pine tree. A dragon was sleeping by it. I studied it, and it seemed small compared to Roku's dragon. 

"Okay young one, open your staff." Jason did so. Leo was taking notes on it, so he could 'improve' it. He's funny. 

"Now get a head start by running. Jump off the cliff while using the winds to raise you." I was floating on a ball of air watching. The others were gaping at me. Jason fell off but flew back up. He was frowning. 

"I can't do it!"

"Practice. Watch how I do it." I ran and jumped up. I grabbed onto the front part of my staff. Then I hooked my feet on the tail. I was flying around when I swore I saw a flying horse. I landed back down towards Jason. 

"Okay I got this!"

He failed about 100 times, but I stayed for hours. Momo eventually came to me. He hid in Appa's saddle. How did I miss him? No idea. I said goodbye and headed home.


	6. What if Frank Zhang met Katniss Everdeen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Frank, this takes place during Blood of Olympus. For Katniss, from the Hunger Games, it's after Mocking Jay.

-Frank P.O.V- 

I was taking a stroll through the woods. I was tying to get adjusted to my new body. On our way to Greece, Leo stopped to do repairs from a sea monster. Percy wasn't able to fight, and Annabeth was still out of. I wouldn't blame them. They went through Tartarus and back. Who knows what's down there?

Anyways, I wanted to walk around some more and get comfortable in this body. Sure, I was able to get upgraded to preater, defeat monsters underground, and command the undead, but I felt weird. It wasn't right. I was just minding my business, walking through a dark forest when I heard a noise. Immediately I drew my bow. 

Hello? I called out. I suspected monsters might be after me, but I thought it was Leo or Jason trying to prank me. 

"What the hell is that??" I heard someone yelp. 

I transformed into an eagle and flew towards where the noise was. I saw a girl with a bow being cornered by a Gryphon. Usually they would leave mortals alone. Unless she was a demigod. 

I dropped down on top of the Gryphon, turning back to human. I grabbed an arrow and tried to jab it's head, but it threw me off. I grabbed my bow and shot an arrow at it's body, then it's head. Right between the eyes. It dissolved into sand, then made its way to Tartarus. 

Um.. are you alright? I have bandages if your hurt. My name is Fr-

I got tackled by a wild deer. I got up and loaded my bow. It started to run away. As I was aiming, it fell on the floor. The girl walked over and took the arrow out of its eye. 

Wow. Your good with a bow. 

"I know. You're not bad either." She said.

Thanks. Like I said before, my name's Frank. Did the Gryphon hurt you? 

She looked at me confused. "Do you mean that weird animal thing? No it didn't hurt me. My name is Katniss. I just came to hunt."

Oh. 

"Do you mind explaining what that was?" She asked shakily.

Hmm.. I don't think you'd want to know. And names have power. Even though I killed it, chances are other monsters might come back.

"Monsters? What are you talking about? Like what the Capital used to make?" She slightly tilted her head. 

Your not a half-blood are you? I shook my head. How was I going to explain this? We're in a middle of a war and I'm on the top wanted list so I have to be careful about what I say.. If your not hunting monsters, then what are you doing?

"Trying to get dinner of course." She went over to the deer and started to cut off pieces and carefully putting them in a bag. "You know, I didn't think anyone lived around here."

I'm not even sure where here is. I admitted. My friend's are fixing up our boat so we can leave.

"Interesting. What district were you from?"

Excuse me? 

"You know. Where did you live?"

I'm from America, but I'm Canadian, Chinese, part Greek, and Romanian.

"Where is that?"

I looked at her with a confused face. Well, where do you live ma'am?

"I'm from district twelve. The coal mining district. I'm the Mocking Jay, the Girl on Fire, the one who was forced to be in two Hunger Games. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

Sorry that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm Frank Zhang. Praetor of New Rome. Defeater of a giant, shape shifter, son of Mars. One of the chosen Seven.

She just stared at me with a blank expression. "Your dad is a planet?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. No my dad is the Roman god of war. I'm half human, half god. 

"There's no such thing." She stated.

I really wish there wasn't. Oh shoot. I pulled out my bow and did a quick 360. I don't have time to explain. What I've already said has brought the attention of- a rock hurled passed my head. 5 Earthborn came into the clearing, earning a scream from the girl. 

"What on Earth are those!"

Come on! I transformed into an eagle and grabbed onto her shoulders. I flew over the clearing and landed by a house.

"You-you just" She stammered. 

Yes I just changed into an animal. It's weird for me too sometimes. 

"I'm going crazy. The Capital has final gotten to me. I'm going insane. Where's Peeta? Peeta!?" She started jogging into the house where a blonde man opened the door with two kids popping their heads out.

"You okay, babe?" He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"He's a monster!" She pointed towards me and I awkwardly smiled. The blonde simply laughed. 

"He doesn't look scary." He chuckled at the girl.

"He can turn into animals!" She said clutching tighter to Peeta.

"Turn into a pony!" The little boy said. I decided to comply and turned into a white stead. The first time I did this, Percy started to laugh because he could understand what I was thinking. Haven't done it since.

"Wow that's cool!" The boy shouted, coming over to pet me while his little sister stayed behind.

"Well Katniss. At least you're not going crazy."

I turned back into human form, much to the boy's disappointment. 

"Would you like to come inside?" Peeta invited. I complied and walked in. After exchanging details about each other Katniss finally spoke up.

"So you're at war?" 

Basically. 

"And no one knows it but you guys. The whole world is oblivious and it's up to you and your friends to save us from being destroyed." She summed up.

I nodded. Not too long ago, my friend Percy took down the Titan Lord. That would have been terrible. Then my friend Jason took down another Titan. And Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth went to hell to close the gates so monsters would stop coming through. We've sacrificed so much, even our own sanity... but it's worth it in the end. Because we have people we care about.

Katniss merely nodded. "I know how it's like. I was put in an arena to fight to the death just for amusement twice. I went to war and Peeta here.." She hesitated.

"I was taken hostage. They brain washed me and tried to make me kill Katniss. We survived two Hunger Games together. It was absolute torture for the both of us." He finished.

We stayed in a comfortable silence. I was able to get some insight from Katniss about confidence and how to snipe with a bow. The silence was suddenly broken by an impish smile. 

"Yo Frank!" Leo grinned.

Hey Leo. I sighed.

"We need you to come back bud, we are about to head to Athens."

Alright, I'll be there soon. I waved my hand through the message.

"Looks look you need to go." Peeta smiled sadly.

Yeah. Gotta go save the world and whatnot.

"Here" Peeta gave me some bread rolls, "for the trip." He smiled. They both walked me out. I transformed into a dragon, earning huge smiles from the kids. The two adults sweat dropped and waved goodbye. I launched into the air and headed to the ship. I got a feeling that I would be seeing them again.

 

\---------  
Oh ma gods. I was just beginning this fanfiction and I already wanted to stop. But I was able to with through it and finish it. I really want you guys to comment and review and tell me what I should write next. Please and Thank You.


	7. If Hazel Levesque met Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Blood of Olympus and Deathly Hallows. This one shot has no correlation to my PJ/HP crossover.

-Hazel Pov-

It was a boring day today. And that single thought was what jinxed me.

You see, Frank was always busy, helping Reyna and whatnot, so I was usually left to myself. Sometimes I'd talk to some of the Romans, seeing as they were much more kinder to me. Other times I would be at the horse stalls or doing tasks for Hecate. Unluckily for me, today I had to do a mission for Hecate.

Hecate had a strange sense of humor. Always sending Gale the polecat to "train" me at the most awkward moments. Or talking to me in my head when she was bored. Like, I would prefer to use the restroom without a farting weasel running around in the stall. And I would very much enjoy having a conversation with mortals without having Hecate suggesting me to turn them into an animal or make it rain diamonds. Don't even ask, I'm not sure either.

Hecate was unusually quite these days, however. She seemed amused and sadden by something that had happened, but didn't say much other than a war ending with wizards. And yes, wizards are real.

Today I was taking a stroll around New Rome, happily taking in the peaceful environment. And that's when I thought, I'm actually feeling kind of board today.

Oh, you are? Wonderful! I want you to meet Hermione Granger. Brilliant witch she is. As I told you, the wizards just finished a war against Voldemort, as you have just finished yours with Gaea. Hermione is feeling pretty off and I think she'd appreciate a lady to talk to. No, I don't talk in her head. No, I don't do it to annoy you. Only sometimes.. Now go!

Before I could even say anything, I was teleported to a park. I sat on a bench and looked around. No one seemed to notice me, so I got up and took a look around.

Which one is Hermione? I asked in my head. Which felt kind of silly, asking myself a question, but I knew Hecate was still there. I could sense her.

You see that oak tree? She's on the other side, sitting down. Good luck. Hecate then disappeared from my mind. I sighed and took a deep breathe. I casually made my way to the tree and stood there. What was I going to say? "Hi, the goddess of magic sent me here to talk to!" I shook my head and proceeded around the tree.

"Hello." I said quietly. Sitting on a blanket on the ground, was a pretty girl who looked around Annabeth's age. She had light brown hair and was sitting with a book on her lap. 

"Hello." Hermione said cautiously, eyeing my warily. "Are you lost?" This was obviously not America any longer, seeing as she had an accent. British maybe?

"Yes, actually. Where are we?" I shuffled awkwardly under the intense look she was giving me. She looked like she was trying to figure me out from one look.

"Why, we're in London. You're not from around here, are you? Where's your family?" She obviously was smart.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked, avoiding her questions.

"If you can answer my questions, you may."

"I am not from around here, you're correct. I'm from New Orleans, America. My family is currently in California and New York at the moment. And despite what you think, I am no child." I stated boldly, sitting as I did so.

"You're like what, 15? 16 at most?" She chided, although this seemed to make her even more cautious of me.

"I died when I was young, yes that's true. My spirit wondered around for who knows how long, until my brother found me. So I may be 15, or I may be 80. Who knows?" I shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the bark of the tree. I wondered if Nico ever felt this lost or confused about his age as well.

"What do you mean you died when you were young? You're not making any sense, and it's kind of creeping me out. Do you know who I am? Did Ron send you to prank me? If he did, he got me." Hermione looked very confused and almost scared.

"Yes, Ron did send me to prank you, Hermione Granger." I smiled, relived I had an excuse to talk to her now.

"Oh, haha. Who are you anyways?" Hermione seemed more relaxed now, moving her hand away from her bag, which probably had her wand.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and she smiled at me oddly.

"Levesque? Sounds like a pureblood name. Are you a wizard?" 

"I'm a half-blood." I smiled innocently, seeing as she would not fully understand what I meant. She would think I'm the wizard half-blood, not a demigod.

"That's cool, I'm a muggleborn. I've never seen you at Hogwarts, have you been?" Hermione abandoned her book and looked at me with new interest.

"No, I haven't. I just learned about magic last year really." I admitted, which was true. 

"I see. So you weren't there when You-Know-Who attacked, were you? That's good. It was bloody. Death Eaters everywhere and then Harry died and I thought I had lost him. Then he came and fought You-Know-Who. He saved us. I was right by his side most of the time though, you know. I'm glad you didn't have to witness that." Hermione sighed, her smile now wistful.

"Although I didn't fight with you in your war, I fought in another war in America. Terrible it was. My brother went to Hell and was captured, then my two friends fell in Hell to close the Doors of Death. I fought the sorceress Phasphai. Defeating her had been one of my biggest accomplishments. I got to travel the world during the war, though. Saw some beautiful sights in Greece, although our time was cut short there. I was able to learn magic and defeat my first enemy with it, Sciron. I saved my friends, and I felt so proud. Yeah, war sucks. I didn't get to grow up and be normal because of it, but it changed me. It made me stronger, and proud of my heritage. Even though we sacrificed a lot, and saw people we love die, the safety of the world was most important. It sucked being used as a pawn, but I wouldn't change it. I like who I am now." I admitted. I never really got a chance to talk about it, but now venting to someone who kind of knows what I mean, feels good. I looked over at Hermione and she was starting at me in complete shock.

"Y-you went to war. And you're fine with it. At first I was skeptical, but hearing you talk.. Who are you?" Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"I told you. I'm a half-blood named Hazel," I laughed and shook my head. "What are you reading?"

"Oh this? It's a fantasy trilogy. The Hunger Games. Just started it, it's really interesting, in a way." And that's how we were. Just talking for a couple of hours. The sun was starting to set rapidly.

"Oh bloody hell! Look how late it is! Harry is so going to scold me for being late!" Hermione grabbed her book and shoved it quickly into her backpack, grabbing her wand.

"I'm sorry for keeping you!" I flushed. I didn't have anywhere to be, I didn't even think if Hermione had plans.

"It's okay, it was really my fault. I'm just going have to apporate, aren't I? But there's so many muggles around, I'm going to get in trouble." Hermione was clearly distressed by this.

"I can take you. Where you going?" Sure I haven't shadow traveled a lot, I was still learning, but how hard could it be?

"It's a restaurant. I'm supposed to be there in 10 minutes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I have been planning it for weeks! I won't have time to change, will I? I guess I look fine." After about a minute of calming her down, she was able to give me the address.

"Okay, listen. This might be really scary, but just hold on tight to my hand. We're going to need a running start." Hermione looked apprehensive, but nodded her head anyways.

I concentrated on the address. An image of a beautiful restaurant popped into my head. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us, and ran into a tree. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. Hermione clutched tightly to my hand and was shaking. The only sound that could be heard were the moans of the dead and our footsteps. I could feel the dead grabbing at my flesh, trying to tear it off and take it for themselves. With a final push of energy, we landed in an alley next to our destination.

"That was bloody horrifying. I don't even want to ask. Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione pointed her wand at me, still visibly shaking.

"Been there, done that. I've met Thanatos, and if I tried to eat him, he would probably kill me." I shivered at the thought. Eating my Dad's worker would have terrible consequences.

"W-what's that on your arm! You have the mark!" Hermione was squinting through the darkness of the alley, trying to see my SPQR tattoo.

"Hermione, I'm not a wizard! I was branded with this when I joined Camp Jupiter! SPQR, you know, the Romans. The lines are for the years of service I've done. SPQR stands for-" Before I could finish, a green glow enveloped me and all I saw was darkness.

Hermione Pov

Hazel said she could get me there quickly. Did I believe her? No. But she looked determined, so I let her lead me straight into a tree. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

I clutched to her hand, afraid that I would get destroyed by the darkness surrounding me. Who was this kid? She seemed so nice and innocent. What kind of spell was this? Was she going to kill me? How stupid of me to let me guard down!

"That was bloody terrifying. I don't even want to know. Are you a Death Eater?" I held my wand in front of me and pointed it at her, just in case she tried to do any more dark magic. 

"Been there, done that. I've met Thanatos, and if I tried to eat him, he would probably kill me." Hazel looked amused at this thought, which just set me on edge even more. Through the darkness, I saw a tattoo on her arm. It was too dark to tell what it was, but everyone knew Death Eaters had one.

"W-what's that on your arm! You have the mark!" I tried to see what it was, but it was too dark.

"Hermione, I'm not a wizard! I was branded with this when I joined Camp Jupiter! SPQR, you know, the Romans. The lines are for the years of service I've done. SPQR stands for-" And just like that, the little girl standing in front of me disappeared in a flash of green light. 

I whispered a quick Lumos and looked at the area where she was standing mere seconds ago. On the floor was a note. I tentively picked it up and read it.

"I can assure you that Hazel is not a Death Eater. Sorry for making her disappear like that, she was about to reveal a world of secrets that's meant to be secret. You understand, right?

-GoMH"

I read and reread the letter until I was finally frustrated. I whispered a nox and walked to the restaurant where Ron and Ginny were just arriving.

-Hours of research later-

The Romans she said. And she said something about a war. She went to Greece. Sciron. The Doors of Death. Camp Jupiter. She knew magic, but wasn't a wizard. And she was able to transport using darkness. GoMH. 

I strained my mind to think of anything else that might lead me to figure out what, or who, Hazel really was.

So the Romans. They were barbarians who conquered long ago. Their myth consist of gods, who were modified from the Greek gods. Jupiter is Zues. King of the Sky and Gods. So Camp Jupiter is Camp Zeus? She went to Greece for a war, even though the war started in America. Her family is in two different states, opposite of each other. New York and California. The hell she was probably talking about was Tartarus, which is the underworld. She died. Her brother saved her. When you die, you go to the underworld. So she and her brother are related to the underworld somehow.

But why were they in Greece? Assuming Camp Jupiter is for wizards learning about magic from gods? Greece came before Rome, so they were fighting a god of some sorts in Greece then? If they learned magic from gods.. and the god of the Underworld is Hades.. then that means that Hades and Hazel are related somehow.

Then there was the note. GoMH. Go must mean God/Goddess of. And the goddess of magic is Hecate. So the person who took Hazel, must be Hecate! But then that leaves one question..

How are the gods real, and how is Hazel related to them?

 

\--------

A/N: It's been a while since I've written one of these. I'm working on trying to update my writings that I've left. Any suggestions? Would love to hear them!


	8. If Piper McLean met Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Blood of Olympus and for Supernatural, it's about season 11? There will be spoilers from seasons 1-11 so beware.

Warning: Spoilers!! (Read above)

-Third Person-

It was a long day for Piper. Her boyfriend, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, was currently in New Rome. He was almost done remodeling the Neptune temple there, alongside Percy, son of Poseidon.

Piper was in the city of Kansas today, having just finished a quest for Aphrodite. Recently, her mother had her going around the States and hunt down rogue Greek monsters. After the war with Gaea, more monsters started to attack mortals, and not all of them were Greek.

She was in a forest in Minnesota a couple months prior, being chased by hellhounds. It was an intense game she and Hazel had invented that helped increase their reflex and swordsmanship. They never actually killed the hellhounds, just petted them and let them back into the underworld. Hades, Pluto, whatever, was okay with this because his dogs seemed more happy and less gloomy.

Anyways, while playing with Hazel, Piper was attacked by a man with fangs. If she didn't know any better, Piper would have thought it was a vampire. Lacy, today's hellhound, stopped abruptly behind Piper and snarled at the man. The man opened his mouth into a sneer and Piper could see the fangs clearly now. 

"My, my what a pretty little lady." The man, with astonishing speed, was now in front of the young demigod.

"What are you supposed to be?" Piper commanded, voice slightly wavering. She wasn't sure if this was a mortal dressed up or a monster. 

"Nice puppy you've got there." The man growled at Lacy and the hound disappeared with a whimper. The man was leaning dangerously close to Piper, and would have probably bit her neck, if Hazel hadn't came through and chopped his head off.

Ever since that day, Hazel had tried to teach Piper all she knew about the non Greek monsters. That included demons, werewolves, witches, anything you could think of really. And it was with these thoughts that had led Piper into a middle of a crossroads.

A shiver went down Piper's spine and she realized that she had never seen a demon before. She always carried holy water in her jacket, packets of salt in her jeans, Katoptris in its holster around her belt, and a pure silver dagger, that was a gift from Reyna, in a holster opposite of her sword. These weapons were fine for if she got attacked, but she wouldn't go looking for danger, seeing as she had the bare minimum.

Piper looked down at her feet. A couple of feet underneath her would be a container filled with I.D's from people who have sold their souls. Would Piper be stupid enough to try and make contact with a demon? She did know the exorcism, even though it took her a lot of begging to Jason.

"Ah, fuck it." Piper looked around the area and found a shovel. Surely enough, at the center of the crosswords, 7 feet under, was a small metal box with other people's items. Piper decided to use one of her fake driving licence, she was almost of age you can't blame her, and put it in the box. She then dug it back underneath and waited.

Piper felt stupid. She waited for a minute, waiting for something dramatic to happen, but alas nothing did. She looked around once more, then was about to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Ah, hello. You look like a young customer, very promising." A man wearing a black coat with a suit stood before her. He had brown hair, with some facial hair, and had some sort of accent she couldn't place right away.

"Hi I'm Piper. Piper McLean." Piper extended her hand for a handshake, unsure of what else to do.

"I'm Crowley, King of Hell." The man answered, shaking her hand with slight confusion.

"So you're the King of Hell, huh?" Piper asked with amusement. She circled around the confused man. She expected some random demon, not the freaking king of Hell.

"You're not a hunter are you? Well you're not exactly normal either, your bloods a bit strange. Demigod? Haven't seen one of those in a while." Crowley now looked at Piper with new interest.

"So you're a demon. Like a real actual demon?" Piper stopped and confronted the man. Crowley was thrown off slightly by this boldness, only Squirrel and Moose showed this amount of disrespect.

"Yes." to prove his point, Crowley flickered his eyes a blood red. "And you're a real demigod. There's these two hunters around this neck of the woods. If they found out you're not completely human, they might kill you." Crowley said in a sing song voice.

"The Winchesters?" Piper pulled out her sword and examined it. In the reflection, she could see the two brothers that were almost always right behind her when she went on quests for her mother.

"Yes, them. Nice sword, by the way. But if you don't mind, I've got work to go back to. Is there a deal you want to make or were you just messing with things you didn't know about?" Crowley stifled a yawn and looked at his watch. Truthfully, he had nothing to do. Dean and his moose of a brother were out and about, doing their normal hunts. Hell was rather slow, seeing as not many people were dying. 

"I just wanted to see you, was all." Piper shrugged nonchalantly. She saw a demon, the freaking king of Hell, and was absolutely happy. One thing crossed off her weird bucket list.

"Did you?" Crowley looked at Piper with even more curiosity. "Shouldn't you be scared of me? Running away? Speaking of which, why haven't you? Bloody demigods and their arrogance, I swear."

"I've faced worse." Piper shrugged once again, looking at the sky. The sun was starting to set, signaling the end of another day.

"Let's make a deal, shall we? You teach me about your monsters and I'll teach you about mine." Crowley was honestly very interested. He knew the girl was a demigod, but from what mythology, he had no idea. He wanted to find out, to see if he could find more monsters to busy the Winchester brothers with.

"Alright, deal." Piper agreed after moments of thinking.

-Crowley Pov-

I snapped my fingers and teleported us to a pub not to far away from where we were moments ago. Piper's age wasn't a concern. She could be hundreds of years old, but look like a teenager. We walked inside, her being slightly disoriented, and sat at the bar.

"Hello sir. What would you like?" The bartender asked in a gruff voice.

"Surprise me. Just put am umbrella in it." I smiled. I looked at Piper who merely shook her head.

"So what do you want to know?" Piper ask, boredom laced in her voice.

"What did you mean when you said you've met scarier things than me? I'm the bloody king of Hell, nothing is scarier than me." I huffed and accepted my drink from the bartender. I waved my hand and he walked away, not to interrupt us until I called him back.

"Let's see. I've faced King Midas, a jackass really. The first werewolf, Lycaon. A giant, who nearly killed my dad. Arachne, although she was already falling in hell. I've been faced with armies of ghosts and earthborn and all sorts of monsters. I took on giants, taller than this building. And I lulled Mother Earth to sleep. So demon, king of Hell, is on my top ten, but not my top five." Piper laughed softly to herself. She would definitely make a good hunter, already has the experience and near death situations.

"Mother Earth.. Gaea? Isn't she Greek? You're a Greek demigod? Oh even worse." I groaned at the thought. Hades, the god of the underworld, gets all the demigods souls. I only ever get one if they made a deal with us, which is very rare. They have powerful souls and die a lot. That's so not fair.

"Hey! The Greeks aren't that bad! We just saved the world! Although my friend Percy and my boyfriend Jason did save it a year ago with the Titans." Piper had a wistful smile plastered on her face.

"You mean Percy Jackson? And Jason Grace? So that means you're the Piper McLean from the Prophecy of 7?" Just my bloody luck.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Piper suddenly got tensed and defensive.

"God, yes. You Greeks and your bloody prophecies. I was trying to track down a prophet and it took bloody forever because of Percy Jackson. His prophecy had to be completed before our prophet worked properly." I muttered remembering the absolute pain of trying to find Kevin Tran.

"Whatever. Now tell me stuff about your monsters. I think they've started to notice that I wasn't a normal human since my mom's been having me murder a lot of them. It could be useful to know some stuff so I don't die." 

"Well what do you want to know? Slice off a vampires head. Silver works on werewolves and shape shifters mostly. Gjinn needs a special cure. For ghosts you usually need to hit them with rock salt or iron. Burn whatever object they are tied to." I listed from the top of my head. Usually no creature had the guts to mess with me and if they did, all it took was a snap of my fingers. "But be careful of angels. Those guys are complete bastards."

"Angels? The bad guys?" Piper looked at me with disbelief. "Then again you are a demon.." She chided herself and shook her head.

"Ask the Winchesters if you want. Some Angels are serious assholes. Don't even get me started on Metatron." Now that was a guy that really messed things up. People weren't dying when they were supposed to, and because of him, Dean had gotten the bloody Mark of Cain and had tried to kill me.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but how do you kill an angel then?" Piper raised her eyebrows in question.

"You need an angel blade, like this one." I flicked my wrist and a silver looking blade fell into my hands. It's cool metal touched my skin and the odd sensation felt comfortable.

"Can I see it?" I handed her the blade.

"Also works on demons." Not soon after I said that, Piper plunged the blade hilt deep into my chest.

"I guess it doesn't work on demons." Piper shrugged again, eyes full of amusement and fright.

"Most demons. Mind you, I'm the King, so I'm a bit different." I pulled the blade out without winching and placed it in front of Piper.

"You never know when you'll need it." I downed the rest of my drink and stared at my umbrella. It was so tiny, but amusing to look at.

"Well today was a very weird day." Piper got up and stretched, placing the Angel Blade up her sleeve, where all the Angels keep theirs.

"Very much so. At least my day wasn't dull." I also got up and adjusted my tie in the mirror. I had to keep up appearances, didn't I?

"I guess I'll see you around?" Piper looked very concerned at her words and thoughts.

"Heres my number doll, give a call anytime." I wrote down my number and handed it to her.

"I doubt I'll ever call, but thank you." Piper then rolled her eyes, waved goodbye, and walked out the doors.

"Time to get back to hell and torture some souls." I smiled to myself and snapped my fingers, appearing on my throne in my palace.

[][][] Line Break [][][]

It had been nearly 6 months since I saw the demigod. She never called or texted, not even a death threat like the Squirrel would do on occasion. I hadn't thought much of it, seeing as time passed differently.

I watched as my hellhound was munching on a brand new soul in front of me, until I heard my phone ring. It was an unknown number, but nobody knew my number unless I personally gave it to them, so I answered my phone.

"Crowley." A voice was breathing heavily, as if out of breathe. "I need your help." The voice wheezed out. The person was obviously in pain. And it was a voice I recognized. It was Piper's.

\------------

So what'd you guys think? I kinda winged it to be honest. I've done all of the 7 plus Nico! I'm open to any suggestions of any charter from any movie/book/anime.

Have a great day and comment what you think!


	9. If Piper met Crowley (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

-Piper Pov-

It was a fairly normal day. I had just visited Jason in New Rome and Hazel came with me to see Frank. We were seeing the sights in California when I felt my phone vibrate. I slowly took it out of my pocket, already knowing who'd it be.

"Your mom gave you another one? Jeeze, you're basically a hunter now." Hazel joked. But she was right. Every week I had at least one hunt. Aphrodite would make me travel cross country, which was so annoying. Gas was not cheap, you know.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was indeed from my mom. She just sent me a location and if I was lucky, what I was actually hunting.

"Looks like I'm going to San Diego. Want to join?" I looked at Hazel, awaiting her response.

"As long as we're not flying or going by boat, I'm game."

"Okay. We're going in my car, it'll be a long drive though." I sighed and slid into the drivers seat of my car.

"I'll try and look up stuff about recent deaths in San Diego to try and help you figure out what it might be." Hazel offered, taking out her cell phone. She looked a little confused as she opened it up, seeing as this kind of technology was still brand new to her.

~9 hours later~

"We could be dealing with anything. I narrowed it down to either it being vampires, ghouls, demons, witches, or shapeshifters." Hazel announced once we got into town.

"So what's the deal with the town here?" I asked as I searched for a motel. I choose one at the edge of town and sat in the car while Hazel told me the situation.

"People are disappearing. Apparently it's been happening for a while. There were 2 in '06, 4 in '08, 3 in 2010, 5 in 2012, and the people missing now. The people who disappeared were usually spread out during the year, but this month there were two missing in the same week." Hazel summarized, reading the notes off her notepad.

"Hmm. Let's get a room and set up." I grabbed a duffel back with the essentials and walked to the front desk. I ordered a room with two beds no problem, payed with cash, and entered Room 9. I grabbed a bag of salt and lined the windows and walls with it while Hazel pulled out a carpet from the car and laid it on the floor. Underneath the carpet was a devil's trap because you could never be too careful.

"So how did you narrow it down?" I asked when I flopped onto the bed.

"Well ghouls can hunt live people and keep their bodies hidden for as long as they like to, to feed on them later. Shapeshifters usually kill their victims and use their skin, hiding the original body somewhere hidden and safe. Vampires because once you get turned, you're not going to want to come back. Demon because people might have made deals and vanished. And witches because witches like to use human sacrifices sometimes. Glad my mom didn't though." Hazel laughed slightly and closed her notebook.

"Well.. that does narrow it down." There were hundreds of different types of monsters. At least we were able to narrow it down to less than 10.

|Time Skip|

Turns out we were close- it was vampires. The only down side was: that it was, well vampires.

"Hazel." I whispered to my left where my fellow friend was tied up, "Get out of here when you have the chance. Shadow travel and get back to the hotel. I'll meet you there when I can, okay?" She just nodded her head.

"I'll help you as much as I can before I have to absolutely leave." She summoned our weapons to us, using her control over metals, and we untied ourselves. Currently we were in a warehouse. The missing people were kept in cages while the Vampires used their blood to feed. It was disgusting.

"I'll keep the Vampires distracted. Try and save all the people." We looked at each, nodded our heads, and went in separate directions.

"Hey you ugly blood sucking assholes, get your fresh blood right here!" I yelled, raising my sword in challenge.

"Don't mind if I do." A vampire to my left hissed. It came straight at me, but before I could chop its head off, it was able to scratch my side. I groaned in pain, grasping my side.

"That smells delicious. Demigod blood. We're going to be feasting for a while! Get her!" The leader of the pack exclaimed. Three more vamps were closing in on me. I slashed my sword in an arc, causing them to back up. I sneaked a glance at my sword and I saw Hazel leading all the people who were still alive out.

"What are you waiting for, get her!" The leader growled again. 

"No! You are going to stay right here while I run outside!" I yelled, using as much charmspeak I could use. I ran through the door before I saw if it worked or not. A thought popped into my head and while I was running, I pulled out my phone. My lungs were on fire and my cuts were not healing. I dialed the number Crowley gave me, really 666?, and waited for him to pick up.

"Crowley." My voice caught in my throat as I realized the Vampires got over their confusion and started after me. "I need your help." I took a sharp left, running down an alley. I heard a vampire crash into a dumpster.

"Where are you?" He sounded surprised.

"S-San Diego, California. I just got out of a warehouse-" A vampire jumped in front of me, causing me to fall down. He was about to grab me, but I swung my sword and cut off his arm.

"I'll be there in a moment love." Came Crowley's voice from my phone. I knew I couldn't get up. I lost way too much blood and I had run out of ambrosia and nectar. I was dead.

The vampire, who was now missing an arm, suddenly fell backwards, its head making a disgusting plop sound as it fell.

"Oh thank the gods." I muttered, moving my head to see the King of Hell standing with my sword, examining it.

"Sorry honey, I'm far from God." Crowley laughed. The other two vampires, as well as the alpha, finally caught up and saw me dying in the floor. Crowley snapped his fingers and their heads exploded.

"T-thanks." I said before passing out from bloodlost. 

-Crowley Pov-

I was about to make a snarky comment when I noticed the demigod pass out. I wasn't an angel, so I couldn't heal and I couldn't take her to a hospital. The mortals would ask too many questions. So I picked Piper up and thought about the location the boys were at. It took me a moment and I teleported.

"Hello boys." I greeted as I put the girl down on their bed. Dean abruptly turned around, gun pointed at my head.

"Hey Crowley." Sam said darkly, not even looking away from his computer screen.

"What do you want!" Dean threatened, pulling out the demon knife. I scoffed, as if that toothpick could kill me.

"I need to borrow your angel for a minute." I said, sitting next to Piper. Just then did Sam and Dean notice the girl.

"Who's she?" Sam asked, closing the lid to his laptop.

"A friend. Look, we're running out of time. Are you going to call Castiel or not?" I barked. Piper was looking awfully pale and the bleeding barely let down. I could feel her dying.

"Fine. Cas, we know you're busy, but we need your help." Dean said to the ceiling.

"Help with what?" The angel asked from next to Dean. Dean jumped slightly in surprise and pointed next to me. Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together but walked up to Piper anyways. He put two fingers to her forehead and took on a constipated look.

"Well? Can you fix her?" I asked loudly. It wasn't that I cared for the girl. It was just that she called for my assistance, so I should assistance her by not letting her die. That was all.

"Give me a second. It's different than healing Sam or Dean considering..." Cas gave me a knowing look.

"Considering what?" Sam looked at Piper with a completely different look, as if expecting her to burst into flames.

"There. She should be waking soon." Castiel sat down on the bed and took a deep breathe.

"Stop looking at her like that. She's human you know! Well mostly." Her phone was vibrating in her pocket, so I took it out. A message appeared on the screen:

I got all the survivors to safety. Called the police and used the Mist for a cover story. Went back to find you, but only saw dead Vamps. I'm at the hotel room and you're not here. Are you okay?

It took me a second to read and I slightly panicked. What should I say?

Good job, I'm fine. Might not be back for a while, found a new hunt. I'll message you if I'm in danger.

That's what a teenage girl would respond with, right? The two Winchesters were staring at Piper still, completely ignoring me. The phone vibrated again.

Okay. I'm taking your car to New Rome. Good luck.

I locked the screen to the phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Her name is Piper." I said to break the silence.

"What did you mean she's mostly human?" Dean questioned, still holding his knife.

"It'd be unwise to harm her, Dean. Her name is Piper McLean, and it's an honor to meet you." Castiel said as said person opened her eyes.

"It's an honor to what?" She said, positioning herself so that she was sitting up.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned with more curiosity than malice.

"Who are you!" Piper was now fully awake, grabbing her sword and pointing it at the two brothers.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." He had his arms raised in surrendered, gesturing to his brother with his head.

"The Winchesters, just my luck." Piper rolled her eyes and scanned the room. "And who are you?" She looked at Castiel who was looking at her with wonder.

"He's Castiel. Angel of the Lord and whatnot." I answered, smirking as Piper pulled out her Angel Blade.

"Wow, calm down! He just saved your life!" Dean said, standing protectively in front of the angel.

"No.. Crowley saved my life." Piper turned and looked at me. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know as well. So if everyone just put away their weapons, we can have a civil discussion." Sam said. I rolled my eyes. Of course Moose would try and keep the peace. However, Piper did put her weapons away and so did a grumpy Dean.

"I met this gem at a crossroads a couple of months ago. She called for help today after clearing a vampires nest. Then I brought her here so Feathers could heal her."

"Okay.. but how does Cas know her?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at said angel for an answer.

"There was a prophecy that was fulfilled recently. Piper just happened to be apart of the prophecy." Castiel snapped out of his daze and looked at the two brothers.

"A prophecy, huh?" Dean looked at Piper once more.

"Yup. Barely stopped the apocalypse from starting. You know what that's like, don't you?" Piper laughed, easing into the environment.

"So what are you? You're mostly human, but what does that mean?" Sam asked again.

"Oh, I'm a demigod." Piper smiled widely. I couldn't help but smirk when Dean reached for his gun and Sam groan. I remember the mystery box accident all to well. I enjoyed watching Squirrel die over and over again.

"She's not an archangel or a threat to you guys." Castiel said, stepping in front of Piper. These guys were all about their 'shot first and ask questions later' motto, weren't they?

"I hate demigods." Sam rolled his eyes and pouted.

"That's what I said too." I laughed.

"So what now?" Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Now that you know I exist, I might as well tell you that I'm the one who takes all your cases before you arrive." Piper teased.

"Really? You? Can't believe a 16 year old girl beat us at our own job." Dean joked, although he looked impressed.

"I'm 17, thank you. And maybe your just getting too old." At this, I lost it and started to laugh.

"I knew I saved you for a reason. You're a funny one Piper. " I said after I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean looked mildly amused as well as Sam. Castiel had disappeared sometime during the conversation.

"We could use some fresh blood with us. You might be able to help us with a problem we have." Sam glanced at Dean, but continued on. "Dean has this thing called the Mark of Cain, and we're trying to find a way to get rid of it."

"I would love to go hunting with you, but I have a life. I have a boyfriend and family that kinda need me. I could ask my friend Hazel or Annabeth about it to see if they know anything." Piper looked deep in thought and I cleared my throat.

"You can't just use my toy for entertainment to help you on your problem."

"Hey! I am not your toy!" Piper exclaimed.

"It's your fault Dean has the mark in the first place!" Sam complained.

"Touché." I responded. Abandon was a problem that needed to be eliminated, so it's not entirely my fault..

"But you will try to get as much information as you can, right?" Dean tried to change the topic, clutching his arm where the Mark was.

"Yes, I'll try to get the information. I've really got to get going boys, my friend will be worried." Piper glanced at the time and hurriedly got her things together.

"Oh, right. Well we'll give you our numbers." Piper tossed them her phone and they inserted their numbers.

"Alright, thanks. And if I'm ever and a hunt and need help, I'll give you a call." Piper said to the brothers before walking out.

"See you later Moose, Squirrel." I walked outside to see Piper looking around the parking lot in confusion.

"Where's my car?" She questioned once she saw me.

"You're friend has it. Don't worry, I'll drop you off." Before Piper could respond, I grabbed her arm and turned myself into smoke. I found her car on a freeway, and made her appear into the passenger seat. I saw the car swerve and almost crash, before it righted itself. I laughed and made my way to the underworld where I had work to do.

 

\-------  
Hope you like it? Wasn't too sure where the direction of this was going. After my Percy Jackson/Harry Potter story was over, I was planning on doing a Percy Jackson/Supernatural one. Not too sure yet, but that's what I was thinking.

Comment what demigod you want to see next! And who you want them to meet.


	10. What if Percy met Dean Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is unrelated to the previous chapter. For Percy, this takes place after he defeats Kronos, but before he's taken. Supernatural, it's around season 4-5, before Lucifer rises.

-Dean Pov-

I was really, really fucking tired. So imagine how grumpy I was when a freaking monster came out of nowhere and hit the hood of my car. 

"What the actual fuck?" I groaned after stopping my car. I parked my baby on the side of the street and opened the truck. It was late, maybe midnight?, so no one else was around thankfully. While I was busy looking for the right weapon, the creature looked like a werewolf, I heard a howl come from behind me.

"Go to Tartarus." A figure muttered, plunging a bronze looking sword into the werewolf. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, then rubbed them, and I still couldn't believe what I saw. Instead of the monster's dead body staying there, it evaporated in a cloud of golden dust.

"What the.." I put my silver blade down and closed my trunk. The figure looked at me and the sword seemingly disappeared.

"Uh, hello," The boy, he was maybe 15 or 16, rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hi." I said. I was unsure of what to do. "Are you a hunter?" 

"A hunter?" The boy laughed and looked at me bewildered, "What kind of hunter are you talking about?" We both cautiously walked in a circle, observing each other. The boy had converse, jeans, an orange shirt with a unicorn or something on it, sea green eyes, and black hair that had a streak of grey in it.

"A hunter. I hunt monsters. You know, vampires, windigos, witches?" I made a face and shrugged my shoulders, as if what I was stating was obvious.

"Vampires? Those aren't real, do you mean empousi?" We stopped and were having a stand off. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"I saw you kill that werewolf! With a bronze sword, which shouldn't be possible because only silver works on them!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay? That was obviously a hellhound, and yeah, my sword is made of Celestial Bronze, so what?" The sword seemed to show up in his hand again, although I doubted he meant to intimidate me. I pulled out my pistol anyways.

"Are you okay?" I countered. "You can't see hellhounds unless they are after you or you're dying. And I saw something there!" I looked at the spot where the kid had killed the thing. The gold dust was being blown away by the wind. "And last time I checked, monsters didn't do that."

"Monsters have always done that! I think we must have different mythologies. Are you Greek? Or Egyptian?" He asked.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about. God, with the big G, is the only god out there. I know some angels and I'm currently trying to prevent Lucifer from rising!" What was wrong with this kid?

"The Greek Gods are real too, I'm living proof of that! My dad is a god and I just defeated an army of Titans not even last week." The boys hair moved in the wind and his green eyes looked like they were swirling.

"Your dad, a god? Then that must make you a demigod?!" I aimed my pistol at his face, a sense of determination washing over me. The Trickster was enough, I don't want to deal with anymore demigods and their shit.

"Wow, wow chill. Put your gun down and we'll both just go our separate ways." He put his hands in front of his face, but gripped his sword as if ready for a fight.

"I don't think so." I gritted my teeth and shot a bullet to distract the guy. He deflected the bullet with his sword and stayed put. I tucked my gun in my pants and pulled out my dagger and charged. He was pretty good with a sword, dogging my hits and trying to parry without hitting me. I feigned going left and went right, bringing my dagger down on his side. Instead of making contact, it glanced right off, as if he had a protective bubble around him.

"Sorry pal, you can't harm me." The boy smirked. We were still in the road fighting when I saw a pair of headlights. The car didn't see us and kept driving. I dodged out of the way, but the boy didn't see the car since he had his back to it. The car hit him, stopped, then floored it.

"Even if he can't be killed, that was a low blow." I said, staring at the coward who was driving away. I looked over at the boy and he was as stiff as a board. I could leave him here, but that didn't seem right. So I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder, he was heavier than he looked, and walked to my baby. I put him in the backseat and drove to my motel room.

-Percy Pov-

Gods, my body hurt. Although I had the Curse of Achilles, I still felt the pain. I just got hit by a freaking car! And I got kidnapped! Where's the justice in that!?

I woke up tied to a chair in a motel room. It was morning, seeing as light shone through the curtains. I took a look to my left, I saw the man from last night. He was dead asleep on the bed. So maybe if I could just reach Riptide, I could probably get out of here and pretend this didn't happen.

My hands were handcuffed behind my back and the ropes weren't helping much. But after a lot of struggling, I managed to make the ropes loose. As I was about to grab my pen, my stomach growled so loud it woke the man.

"What was that?" He asked as he aimed his gun at me. Again.

"My stomach. I'm starving dude, haven't you heard a stomach growl before?" I rolled my eyes and snatched Riptide from my pocket.

"Never that loud!" He gave me a confused look and shook his head.

"So what's your name?" I tried to put my pen against the chair to uncap it, but I wasn't having any luck.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. Who-- or what-- are you?" Have I ever heard of a Winchester before? It sounded oddly familiar but at the same time foreign.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Saviour of Olympus, retriever of the Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, the Golden Fleece. Etc, etc." I listed. He looked confused, so I didn't even bother trying to continue on.

"So it's true. You're Perseus Jackson." A new voice said. It came from behind, so I wasn't able to make out much of the new person.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean said, completely ignoring me now. I just rolled my eyes.

"I came to inform you that your brother failed to save one of the seals. If you worked together, instead of separately, you may able to save the rest. There are only 37 seals left." The Cas guy explained. I'm pretty sure there are more than 37 seals left in creation. Dad would throw a fit if they were that close to extinction. He finds seals to be entertaining creatures.

"I could help you save the seals." I said to be back in the conversation. Dean looked at me and the Cas person walked next to him to examine me. He gently picked up a piece of my hair, which I'm guessing it was the grey parts.

"So you did hold up the sky. The legends are true then. The prophecies.." He took a look at the ceiling then back down at me.

"Yes, yes. Did I mention I hate being called Perseus? It's Percy."

"What legends? What prophecies?" Dean asked. We've been asking so many questions, we might as well play 20 questions.

"Dean, he might be able to help you with the seals. He might be able to prevent Lucifer from raising, from Sam saying yes." Cas looked at me with something like hope.

"But he's a demigod!" Dean whined, looking unpleased with what his friend was saying.

"And he's the most powerful demigod alive." Cas said in a voice that sounded final. Dean groaned and went to pack up his stuff.

"Who are you?" I asked after a moment. It was obvious that he and Dean were friends of sorts and he had some connections to know stuff about me. (Which was kind of creepy).

"I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." He then snapped his fingers and disappeared, making my restraints disappear as well.

"Uhh..." I said smartly. What now?

"C'mon Percy. We're going to go meet my brother. On the way, I'll teach you as much as you can." Dean shouldered his duffle bag and headed out the door. 

"Wait! I have a mom, and a girlfriend to get back to. We just finished a war- they'll need me back at camp." I tried to explain, but Dean wasn't having any of it.

"Just get in the car. Cas will handle it," He said as he got into the drivers seat and slammed the door. I obviously had no choice, so I went shotgun and closed the door.

(][)(] Time Skip [)(][)

As it seemed, hunting wasn't all that hard, with my ADHD reflexes and experience with monsters. The hard part was the drives across the country. I usually knocked out because the Curse demanded I sleep, but when I couldn't, it was torture. 

Dean and I are currently making our way to some graveyard, I didn't bother listening to the details, to get Sam. Castiel was right with assuming they'd save the seals, which turned out not to be animals, but Lilith got smart. She'd send Greek monsters after me and sent out more demons to try and break the seals. Sam and Dean couldn't help me because they had to be killed with Celestial Bronze or Greek Fire or Stygian Iron.

"Percy? You're oddly.. still." Dean commented. And he was right. I was constantly thinking of my family and how worried they must be. It's only been two weeks, but it felt like months. I tried to call Annabeth using Dean's phone, but Castiel appeared and warned me not to, vaguely saying something about "it's already done, don't undo it". 

"Yeah. I'm just.. thinking of home. My family." I looked out the window and I could see the sun rising. The beginning of a new day.

"Well, you want to listen to some tunes? I'll let you pick because I know what it's like to miss family," Dean handed me a box full of cassettes. I smiled and looked at the different music. I grabbed one and put it into the thing.

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?

"Queen?" Dean guessed with a wistful smile.

"Yeah." I replied. Dean's music taste was a bit.. eh at first. But I came to appreciate his taste.

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, a little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

"What's your mom like?" Dean turned up the volume slightly, but we could still hear each other.

Mama, just killed a man

"She's the kindest person I've met."

Mama, life had just begun

"She makes blue food as an inside joke between us."

Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing matters

"She married a disgusting man for me. It hid my demigod scent.."

Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

"When I killed Medusa, I gave my mom the head. She used it on him. I don't blame her.. he was abusive." I said quietly.

I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I was never born at all

"She dealt with me pretty well, never raising her hand or yelling. She worries about me constantly, knowing that I go on quests all the time. Knowing that I'm hunted by monsters all the time. She was there, you know. When the war was going on. I felt so hopeless and scared because I didn't want her to get hurt. But I had to go after the Titan Lord. She is just so brave and, I love her."

He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come, easy go- will you let me go

"And I feel bad for just disappearing like this. No warning or anything. I don't know what Cas did, but I'm still worried."

Will not let you go- let me go (never)  
Never let you go- let me go

"And oh gods, my girlfriend. Last time I disappeared.. well I was gone for a while. I blew up a volcano while I was in it to destroy some monsters for a god, you know. I woke up on this magical island named Ogygia. When I finally made it back to Camp, they were about to burn a shrine for me. I'm not sure what is going on now.." 

So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby- can't do this to me baby

"My mom, she died when I was 4. A demon killed her." Dean said, still staring at the road.

Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows..

"My dad was hell-bent on killing it. It killed him instead and I killed the demon. Now Sammy is working with a demon to kill a demon, and I just have a bad feeling about it," Dean increased the pressure on the gas and floored it to get his brother back.

-Dean Pov-

When I have a bad feeling, it's usually right. And I was right about Sam working with Ruby. I could see him using his weird powers to kill Lilith. Her blood made a design on the floor and the building shook.

"Sammy, whatever you're doing, stop it!" I yelled. The door wouldn't open no matter how much Percy and I struggled. Sam looked at me and his eyes were pure black.

"What in Hades?" Percy finally was able to open the door, but we were too late. Lilith was dead.

"You did it!" Ruby exclaimed with an expression I couldn't make out. The building was shaking like crazy now.

"What's happening?" Percy asked, shoving his sword tip under Ruby's chin. 

"Sam broke the last seal! Lucifer is going to finally be free! Everyone thought I betrayed them, but really I saved us all!" Ruby ranted, unfazed from Percy's sword. Sam grabbed his demon killing knife and stabbed Ruby. "I-It's already too late."

"Percy, Dean, I'm really sorry. I-" I grabbed my brother and brought him into a hug. 

"It's okay Sam. I know you didn't know." I pulled back and ruffled my little brother's hair.

"We can't get out in time. We're going to die here. Well maybe expect Sam." Percy looked down and put his pen away. I felt bad because he was exactly right. We couldn't get out and we'd die. I looked at my friend with an apologetic face. Just an hour ago he told me his concerns for his family, his girlfriend, and his friends. 

"I'm sorry." Sam pulled all of us into a hug as the room got hot and a blinding white light appeared.

~

I opened my eyes and saw myself on a plane. I looked to my left and saw my brother with his eyes shut tight.

"Sammy, are we.. are we alive?" I asked as I pinched myself. Definitely was still alive..

"I think so. But where's Percy?" We immediately both got up and looked around.

"I don't see him. How'd we get in this plane anyways?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"I don't know, but look at this." Our concern for our friend disappeared momentarily as we looked out the window. A giant light shot out of the place we were just at, I realised.

"Oh no. What if Percy was still in there? Did God put us here, or an angel maybe?" I looked around once again trying to see if I spotted the black haired teenager. But I didn't see one.

{}{}{} 3 months later {}{}{}

Our search for Percy was futile. We didn't have much time to look for him either, because of the devil rising and whatnot.

Castiel stayed silent on the matter, which meant he knew something, but I didn't push it. He'd get a grim expression everytime I asked, so I thought it'd be safe to just leave it alone.

We had a funeral for him. He told me about the shrines they made back at his camp, so we made him a shrine and burnt it. We went back and looked for a body, but we couldn't find one. The only thing we found was Percy's clay bead camp necklace, which I kept in my glove department.

{}{}{} 4 months later {}{}{}

Sam said yes. He let Lucifer in his body. Cas and I were restlessly looking for a way to hide from heaven and to find Sam. We had a plan to get defeat Lucifer.. but it was a risky one.

My phone started to ring and I looked at number. It wasn't one I recognized, but I had a gut feeling, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I put it in between my ear and shoulder to keep both hands on the steering wheel.

"Dean? Thank the gods. I'm alive. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but not right now. How are you?" Percy sounded older somehow and he sounded stressed? Worried?

"Sam said yes." It was hard for me to keep my voice even. Percy was like a little brother and I thought he died. But now he was alive, and something big happened to him. He changed somehow, I could feel it.

"I'm on my way." Yeah, he sounded like shit.

What had happened to my brother? Why did he keep silent until now? Was it something Greek or on our side?

\-----

A/N Note: Might make a part two for this in the future. I am for sure going to make a Percy Jackson/Supernatural crossover, once I finish my Monster Mash story.

Who do you want to see next and with what character? 

QotP:  
How did your Christmas go?  
Answer:  
We did a little gift giving, all I got was the Suicide Squad movie, which I love! After that I slept basically all day while my brother went to work and my mom relaxed.


End file.
